Power Rangers: Jewel Power
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver become the next generation of Power Rangers. Please Read and Review
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Jewel Power  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver become the next generation of Power Rangers.

Notes: _Power Rangers _and _Hannah Montana _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Also this story is set in 2010.

Prologue: 

Our story begins in the Alpha Centauri star system. The 8th planet orbiting Alpha Centauri is an earth-like planet known to its inhabitants and others in the galaxy as Avalon. Avalon is a very large planet approximately the size of Jupiter. The planet Avalon was a peaceful planet for many centuries. But, about 12 Earth years ago, Princess Kale and her army of Dragotrons, defeated the protectors of the planet, known as the Jewel Power Rangers, overthrew the Queen of Avalon, her niece Gwenevere; and proclaimed herself Empress. 

But, before he was captured by the Empress' forces, the royal wizard, Merlin, gathered the defeated Power Rangers' Enchanted Jewels and the Crown Jewels of Avalon, and sent them to his friend Zordon of Eltar, who at the time resided, in secret, in the mountains outside Angel Grove, California on Earth. Zordon was the one who created the first generations of Power Rangers on Earth.

Zordon and Merlin knew that Kale would search the galaxy for the Jewels, because they could give her power to takeover the whole galaxy. So, Zordon then gave the Crown Jewels to one of his most trusted former Power Rangers to guard, and hid the Enchanted Jewels, in a secret chamber, deep in a cave, on an island off the coast of California. They were protected by a field that blocked the energy signatures of the Jewels from being detected by any of the Avalonian Empire's scans. 

But, only if the Enchanted Jewels remained in the cave…

-------------

Chapter 1

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were spending the day on an island off the coast of Malibu. It was the last weekend before they started their Senior year of High School, and they wanted to do something special. So, they rented from jet skis from Rico's and headed to the island for a little picnic lunch.

After lunch, the trio deiced to do a little exploring in the forest on the island. Soon, they stumbled upon a small pond with a waterfall flowing into the pool. It looked like something out of a movie. The water was warm so they decided to take a swim, as they swam, Miley swam near the waterfall and looked behind it, "Hey, Guys!" she called out.

"What's up?" asked Lilly, as she and Oliver swam over.

"There's a cave behind this waterfall," said Miley, "You guys wanna check it out?"

"Sure," said Lilly, as she and Miley swam back to the side of the pool where they left their stuff.

"I don't know…" said Oliver, as he followed them.

"Oh, Come on, Oliver," said Lilly, as she and Miley hopped out of the pool, started drying off and putting their clothes on over top of their swimsuits, "Where is your sense of adventure?"

Oliver climbed out and looked at the waterfall, he wasn't sure… His gut was telling him something, but he wasn't sure if it was telling him to run from that cave as fast as he can or to follow his friends inside, "Okay… Let's go…"

Once they were dried off and had there normal clothes back on, they grabbed the flashlights that Miley had brought along and carefully walked behind the waterfall and into the cave. After a few minutes of walking they saw a small amount of light coming from somewhere in front of them.

"What's that?" asked Miley, as she pointed at the light.

"I don't know," said Lilly, "Maybe it's another way out…"

"Let's check it out," said Oliver. The three friends walked farther into the cave and saw what was giving off the light. It wasn't another way out but three stones sitting on a stone pillar. There was a pink stone shaped like a heart, a blue stone shaped like a crescent moon, and a yellow stone shaped like a sun.

"What are they?" asked Lilly, as she picked up the pink stone.

"I don't know," said Miley as she picked up the yellow stone.

"They are kind of cool," said Oliver, as he picked up the blue stone.

"Hey, maybe we should take them to my cousin, Kimberly," said Lilly, "She's going to be our history teacher this year, maybe they have some historical significance."

Miley and Oliver agreed and the three of them headed out of the cave.

Meanwhile, on the planet Avalon, Empress Kale slept in her royal bedroom when the phone rang. She awoke with a start and picked up the phone… "Do you know what time it is? THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD… What?… Are you sure?" an evil smile crossed the dark-haired Empress' lips, "Excellent, prepare the starship for immediate departure…"

---------

Back on Earth, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver had made it back to the mainland, and where now walking up the front steps to Lilly's cousin's house. Lilly rang the door bell and a woman with caramel brown hair in her early 30's opened the door. "Hey, Lilly…"

"Hi, Kimberly," said the blond skater girl.

"Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Miley and Oliver…"

Kimberly shook both of their hands, "Nice to meet you… So what can I do for you?"

"We were exploring the island today," said Lilly, "and we found some things that might have some historical significance."

"Well, come on in and let's see what you got," said Kimberly. The teens walked in to Kimberly's living room, "Have a seat…" she said, as she sat down in a chair. The teens sat down and she asked, "So, what did you find?" The three of them reached into their pockets and each pulled out the stones they found. Kimberly's jaw dropped… "Where did you get these?"

"They were in a cave, behind the waterfall, in the pool, on the island," said Miley.

"No… no… no…." said Kimberly, as she stood up and picked up her cell phone, "Jas, it's Kim… I'm good… Look… Um… Plan Z is effect… Yeah… How fast can you and Kat get here… OK good… Yeah, see you in a bit…" She hung up the phone and stared at the three teenagers who were just staring at her. "If you three knew what you did…"

"What's going on?" asked Lilly.

Kimberly sighed, "These stones you found are from a planet known as Avalon. They were brought here 12 years ago, by a wizard by the name of Merlin…"

"Merlin?" asked Oliver, "As in the legends of King Arthur..."

"Kind of," said Kimberly, "The stories of King Arthur are part of Avalonian History. Some people of Avalon came to Earth in the 12th century and told the people of England the stories of King Arthur, and that's how the legend of King Arthur grew into what we know today. Merlin was a descendant of the original Merlin. Anyway, back to my story, Merlin gave the Jewels you found and the Crown Jewels of Avalon to the mentor of the first group of Power Rangers, his name was Zordon. Zordon hid the Jewels you found on the island and he gave the Crown Jewels to his most trusted Power Ranger to protect from falling into the hands the evil Empress of Avalon, Kale."

"So, what are you trying to tell us?" asked Lilly.

"The Jewels couldn't be detected as long as they stayed hidden in the cave… Now, that they are out, Empress Kale is going to be on her way here to find them and the Crown Jewels… If she does, she could take over the whole universe…"

The three teens looked at each other in disbelief, then Miley looked at the woman, and asked, "OK… How do you know all of this?"

Kimberly turned her back to the teens and said, "Because…" then she turned to face them, "I'm the Power Ranger that has the Crown Jewels…"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to the nice people who reviewed Chapter 1. Please Read and Review it does help knowing that people like my work.**

Chapter 2

Lilly looked at her cousin, mouth open, "You're a Power Ranger?"

"I was… when I was your age… I gave up my powers so I could go train to be in the Olympics," said Kimberly.

"So, what does any of this have to do with us?" asked Oliver.

"You three are going to have to become Power Rangers."

"Former Power Ranger say what?" said the three teenagers together.

"How on earth are we going to be Power Rangers?" asked Miley.

Just then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," said Kimberly, she opened the door and smiled, "Great you're here, come in…" The teens looked and saw a man with short brown hair and a woman with long blond hair. "Jason and Kat, this is Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver, this is Jason and Katherine Scott, they will be helping me mentor you guys. Katherine will be our technical advisor and Jason will be in charge of your martial arts training."

"Martial arts training?" asked Oliver.

"On an almost daily basis, Empress Kale will be sending down some monster and Dragotrons to attack Malibu, and you're going to have to know how to defend yourself," said Jason.

The teens looked at each other and then Miley motioned for the three of them to huddle up. The teens talked while the adults just watched. then Miley said, "OK… We're in…"

Kimberly smiled, "Great. Let's go down to the Command Center and we'll give you you're morphers."

Jason walked over to the bookcase and pressed in the book marked, _Gymnastics: Theory and Practice._ The case opened up to reveal a staircase. The teens followed the adults down to the Command Center. There really wasn't too much to the Command Center, just large open space in the middle was a circle of panels with all sorts of computer screens and buttons there was also a large screen on the wall on the opposite side of the room from the stairs.

The teens looked around, "Wow…" said Lilly, "Like something out of _Star Trek_."

"May I have your Jewels?" asked Kat, with her Australian accent. The teens handed her the Jewels and Kat left for a few moments.

"What is this place?" asked Miley.

"This is our base of operations, we can keep watch of the whole Malibu area from this room," said Kimberly.

"What about the rest of the world?" asked Oliver.

"Well," said Jason, "the bad guys always seem to focus there attacks on the city that the Power Rangers call home."

The teens nodded and then Kat came back carrying three cell phones, one red, one yellow and one blue, "These are your morphers/communicators." Kat handed Lilly the yellow morpher, "Lilly, you're the Yellow Ranger, and you're Jewel is the Heartstone."

Kat handed Oliver the blue phone, "Oliver, you're the Blue Ranger, and you're Jewel is the Moonstone."

Then, Kat handed Miley the red phone, "Miley, you're the Red Ranger, and you're Jewel is the Sunstone. Plus, since you're the Red Ranger, that makes you the leader of the Power Rangers."

"Katherine say what?" said Miley.

"It's tradition," said Jason, "The Red Ranger has always been the leader of each team of Power Rangers."

"Not always…" said Kimberly.

"OK, not always, but most of the time."

"Plus," added Kimberly, "You're the first female Red Ranger."

Miley looked at her morpher and then she looked at her friends, "You guys cool with me being the leader?"

Lilly smiled, "Absolutely."

Oliver nodded, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Miley smiled and then Kat continued, "OK, to communicate with each other and us, press the button on the left side of the morpher, and say the name of the person you want to talk to into the speaker on the top of the morpher. To morph, you press the button on the right side of the morpher and say 'By the power of the…' and then you say the name of your Jewel. Why don't you try it out?"

Miley nodded, "OK, you guys ready?"

"Ready." replied Lilly and Oliver.

"By the power of the Heartstone."

"By the power of the Moonstone."

"By the power of the Sunstone."

Then a bright light filled the Command Center and where the teens once stood, three Power Rangers stood. Their uniforms were similar the uniforms of the original Rangers, except, on each Rangers chest was a black circle and in the circle was a outline in gold of each Ranger's Jewel.

"Wow," said Lilly, "This is amazing…"

"I feel like I could run a marathon," said Miley.

"I've never felt like this in my life," said Oliver.

The three adults smiled thinking about their days as Power Rangers, "That's the power of the Jewels," said Kimberly, "When you're morphed, you'll be much stronger, faster, and have more energy than normal."

"So how do we go back to normal?" asked Miley.

"Just press the button on your morpher again and say, 'Power Down.'" replied Kat.

"OK," said Miley.

"Power Down," the three rangers said in unison, and the teens returned to their normal selves.

"OK," said Kimberly, "Now that you are Rangers, there are three rules you must follow or you will risk losing the protection of the Power."

"Never use your Powers for personal gain," said Kat.

"Never escalate a battle unless your forced to," said Jason.

"And finally, no one can know you are the Power Rangers," said Kim, "Understand?" the Rangers nodded and Kimberly continued, "Good, now we'll meet back here at 9 tomorrow morning and we'll start your training." The teens agreed and left.

That night, Kimberly laid asleep in her bed when a noise from woke her up… "Ugh, what did that cat get into now?" The cat she was referring to was her female gray tiger cat, Furball. Kim climbed out of bed, pulled on her pink robe and then headed downstairs. When she was about halfway down she heard heavy footsteps walking across the floor of her living room. She quietly snuck down the stairs and barely contained the gasp that tried to come out of her mouth. In her living room was a large creature. He was about 6' tall and weighed about 300 lbs. He had the head of a red dragon, and body of a bodybuilder, except for the hands which where dragon-like. He also had a pair of wings coming out of his back. The armor he was wearing was painted red and he had a sword in a sheath, attached to his belt. With him were two smaller creatures, they were both green, had the heads and hands of dragons, and the body of a man.

Kimberly knew what she had to do, she had to get a hold of Jason, she turned to rush back upstairs and found herself face to face with two more of the green creatures, and screamed, she tried to fight them off but they were much tougher than the Putties she use to fight when she was a Power Ranger. The two creatures grabbed her and took her into the living room and showed her to the red creature.

The red creature smiled and spoke, "Good work, Dragotrons… It's nice to meet you Miss Hart… My name is Grim and I work for Empress Kale of Avalon… I believe you have something that belongs to her…"

Kimberly struggled in the arms of the two Dragotrons that held her, "The Crown Jewels don't belong to her… "

Grim laughed, pulled his sword out of his sheath, and placed the blade up against Kimberly's neck, "Are you sure about that?"

Kimberly gulped and looked Grim square in the eyes…

The next morning, Miley, Lilly and Oliver arrived at Kimberly's house, and rang the doorbell, only to have Jason answer it, "Great, you're all here… Come in…"

The teens walked inside and saw the whole living room in disarray, "What happened?" asked Miley.

"We're pretty sure Kale sent down some of her minions to search the house for the Crown Jewels," said Kat, as she was holding Furball.

"Where's my cousin?" asked Lilly.

Jason and Kat looked at each other, and Jason said, "We don't know… The house was like this when we got here… But we have to assume that Kale has both Kim and the Crown Jewels."

"Great," said Oliver, "Our first day as Power Rangers is looking like it's going to be our last…"

"Not necessarily," said Kat, "Kale might have Kim and the Crown Jewels… But she doesn't have this…" Kat then pulled a large key with a red jewel at the top, out of her pocket.

"What's that?" asked Miley.

"This is Merlin's Key. It's the only way to open the case the Crown Jewels are in," just then they heard a beeping noise.

"What's that?" asked Lilly.

"Incoming transmission…" said Jason, "Come on let's head down to the Command Center."

When they got downstairs, Kat pull a chair out of from one of the consoles, sat down and started to press buttons, "Who's the message from Kat?" asked her husband.

"Empress Kale… It's not a live messages but a recording on a loop…" replied the blond Australian.

"Put it on the View Screen."

Kat pressed some buttons and a image of the brunette Empress appeared and spoke, "Hello, Power Rangers… As you may know, I have both Kimberly Hart and The Crown Jewels of Avalon. But, you have the key to the Jewel Box. If you come to my ship, and give me the key I will return Miss Hart to you. You have until 11:00 AM your time to make your decision."

Then, the screen went dark, Lilly looked at her best friend, and asked, "What do we do, Miley?"

Miley looked at her friend, and said, "I don't know…" Then she looked at the view screen, "Give me a minute…"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is the end of the series premiere of **_**Power Rangers: Jewel Power**_**. If you want to see more, you better review. Plus, if you want to write a chapter in the story feel free to send it to me, I'll add it and give you full credit.**

Chapter 3

Miley thought for a moment and said, "We don't have a choice, we have to give her the key. Kat, contact the ship and let the Empress know that we will meet her on her ship with the key."

Kat nodded and sent the message, then Lilly said, "How are we going to get to the ship?"

"With these," said Jason, as he pressed a few buttons on one of the consoles. And, on the screen appeared three robot animals, "These are your Zords. Oliver, you'll command Blue Unicornzord. Lilly, you'll command the Yellow Dragonzord. And, Miley, you'll command Red Pegasuszord. And, when your Zords combine you'll form the Jewel Power Megazord."

The three Rangers looked at the screen and smiled.

A short time later the Jewel Power Megazord rose high into the sky to make it's rendezvous with Empress Kale's starship. Once the two vehicles docked, the airlock between the two opened and the morphed Rangers meet a young, thin, woman, with blond hair "Welcome to the Imperial Starship. I am Gwen, personal assistant to the Empress. Please follow me." The Rangers followed Gwen to a large room that resembled a large throne room. Before they entered, Gwen announced their arrival, "My Empress… the Jewel Power Rangers of Earth." Gwen stepped aside and let them enter.

"Welcome to my Starship, Rangers," said Empress Kale, on her throne, with the box that held the Crown Jewels on her right, "Gwen, bring in the prisoner."

"Yes, My Empress." Gwen walked over to a door and opened it. Kim walked out with Grim walking behind her and a Dragotron holding on each arm.

"You have Merlin's Key?" asked the Empress.

"Yes…" said Miley, as she pulled the key out of her belt.

"Good, Grim bring me the key…"

Grim walked over to Miley, she gulped as the large dragon man walked toward here. When they were practically nose to nose Grim held out his hand and Miley placed the key in it. He then walked back over to his Empress and handed the key to her. She placed the key in the lock and opened the box. An evil smile crept across Kale's face as she looked at the Crown Jewel.

"We gave you the key," said Oliver, "Now, release Kimberly."

Kale closed the box, "Of course… I am a woman of my word… Dragotrons, release the prisoner." The Dragotrons did as they where commanded and let go of Kimberly.

When Kimberly reached her Rangers, Lilly asked "Are you ok, Kim?"

"I'm fine… Let's go…"

Just as they were going to leave, the Empress said, "Power Rangers…" They stopped and turned around, then Kale continued, "I'll give you one chance. Surrender now and I will spare your lives."

"Forget it," said Miley, "Power Rangers don't surrender."

"I just thought I'd give you the chance. Until we meet again," then the Rangers and Kimberly left.

A short time later, Kimberly and the Rangers, who were back to normal, walked into the Command. Jason walked up to Kim, and hugged her, "You OK?"

"Yeah…" said Kimberly, "I'm fine…" The Rangers made there way to the control panels pulled out chairs and sat down, they all had dejected looks on their faces. Kim looked at them and said, "And what's wrong with you three?"

"Its just that… We lost…" said Miley.

"We feel like we let you all down," said Lilly.

"Lost?" said Kimberly, "How can you say you've lost when you haven't even started to fight."

"But, you told us that if Kale got the Crown Jewels, she'd have the power to take over the universe," said Oliver.

"Yes, but just because she has them, doesn't mean she's won," said Kat.

"She's going to try to take over Earth," said Jason, "And, we need you three to defend our planet."

Just then, alarms went off in the Command Center, Kat presses some buttons and downtown comes into view, Grim and a bunch of Dragotrons are attacking people and causing chaos.

"How are we going to get downtown so fast?" asked Miley.

"I'm glad you asked," said Kat, "but first It's Morphin' Time."

The teens looked at the blond Australian, as if she had three heads, "What?" asked Oliver.

"That's what we said before we morphed when I was a Ranger."

"You know what?," said Lilly, "I like it…"

"Me too," said Miley, "OK, guys, It's Morphin' Time!"

"By the Power of the Heartstone."

"By the Power of the Moonstone."

"By the Power of the Sunstone."

Once the Rangers were morphed, Miley asked, "So, how do we get downtown?"

"Like this…" said Kat, as she pressed a button. Then, the Rangers disappeared in flashes of Red, Yellow, and Blue light.

A short time later, the Rangers appeared in downtown, "What the heck was that?!" asked Lilly.

"That was your first teleport," said Kat, over the communicators.

Grim saw the Rangers and said, "Power Rangers! Surrender now and I will spare your lives!"

"Never!" said Miley.

"So be it," said Grim, then the Dragotrons charged toward the Rangers.

"Rangers!" said Kim, over the communicators, "Call on your weapons! They are on your belts!"

"Right!" said the Rangers, then they reached for their weapons.

Miley's weapon was a sword, Lilly had a bow and arrows, and Oliver had a staff. Then, the Rangers and the Dragotrons started to fight each other and the Rangers quickly disposed of them. The Rangers then went after Grim, each of them attacked Grim but where knocked to the ground by the large creature. Just then, Kim's voice came over the communicators, "Rangers, combine your weapons."

"Right," said the Rangers in unison, they combined their weapons and formed the Jewel Blaster, then fired it at Grim. The blast knocked Grim to the ground, and the Rangers started to celebrate.

Kale watched the battle that had transpired on Earth and watched the Power Rangers celebrate, "This isn't over yet," said the Empress, as she opened up the Crown Jewel Box. Each of the 7 Jewels was a different color of the rainbow, "By the Power of the Crown Jewels, Make Grim grow!" Then the Red Crown Jewel rose out of the Jewel Box and split in half. One half went back into the box and the other half flew toward Earth and struck Grim. Then, next thing the Rangers knew, Grim was 30 stories tall and towering over them.

"Sweet Niblets!" said Miley, "Guys, we need to call the Zords."

"Right," said Oliver and Lilly.

Then the Rangers together said, "We need Jewel Zord Power Now!"

The Zords appeared from their hiding places and headed toward Downtown Malibu. The Rangers jumped into their Zords and formed the Jewel Power Megazord. Once the Megazord was formed, it started to attack Grim. But, Grim fought back hard.

"Man, this guy is tough," said Oliver.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lilly.

Jason responded over the communicators, "Call for the Jewel Power Sword."

"Right," said Miley

"We need the Jewel Power Sword!" said the Rangers in unison. The Jewel Power Sword came down from the sky and landed with a thud, the Megazord walked over to it picked it up and the fight between it and Grim continued.

Empress Kale watched the battle and knew Grim was close to being defeated. She couldn't afforded to lose such a strong warrior, so she returned him to his normal size and recalled him. When he returned to the and he knelt in front of her, "I'm sorry, My Empress. Please forgive me."

"You fought well, Grim," said the Empress, "Soon, you will get a chance to redeem yourself. But, for now, leave my sight."

"Yes, My Empress." Grim, then left the bridge of the ship.

Back on Earth the Rangers where celebrating in the cockpit of the Megazord, then Lilly saw something red twinkling, on the ground, where Grim once was. "What's that? She asked.

The Rangers jumped out of the cockpit and Miley picked up the Red Jewel, "So, what is it, Miles?" asked Oliver.

Miley smiled, "I think it's half of one of the Crown Jewels…"

When they were all back at the Command Center, the mentors were looking at the piece of Jewel the Rangers found. "It's defiantly a piece of one of the Crown Jewels," said Kim.

"Apparently, in order for her to increase Grim's size, she needed to use some of the power of the Crown Jewels themselves," said Kat, as she put the Jewel Half into special box she constructed, "And when Grim returned to normal size, the power of the Jewel Half returned to the Jewel Half itself and remained here on Earth instead of going back."

"Very interesting," said Jason, "we could have the Crown Jewels back in no time…"

The Rangers, who were back to normal were smiling. "You all did very well today," said Kimberly.

"I've never done anything like that before," said Oliver, "I feel like I could take on a thousand Dragotrons."

"It was so cool," said Lilly, "It was like something out of a movie."

Kimberly looked at her Red Ranger, who was just sitting in her chair, just taking everything in, then Kim said, "Miley? Do you have any thoughts?"

Miley looked at her teammates and her mentors, smiled, and said, "You know… I think that we really have a chance to defeat the Empress and Save the Universe…"

Then Jason and Kat walked toward them, and said Jason "Then there is only one thing left to do." He put his hand out Kim put a hand on top of his, then Kat put a hand on top of Kim's.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver figured out what was going on and each put a hand on top of Kim's and then Kimberly said, "Power Rangers on three, Ready… 1... 2... 3..."

"POWER RANGERS!" said the group together as they jumped up in the air.

Kale looked at Earth through her View Screen and said, "Celebrate now, Rangers. Because, the next time we meet you might not be so lucky."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Even though I wrote this chapter in one day I worked very hard on it! And I want to hear your thoughts!**

Chapter 4

After finishing their debriefing in the Command Center, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver when over to the Stewart house and found Miley's father, Robbie Ray, cooking up a storm.

"Hey Kids," said Robbie Ray, as he walked over and gave his youngest child a hug, "I so happy to see that you three are OK."

"Of course, we're OK," said Miley, sounding kind of nervous.

"Why wouldn't we be OK?" said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Lilly, "It's not like we were downtown with all those monsters and Power Rangers…"

"Lilly!" said Miley.

"Well, we weren't!" said Lilly.

"Anyway," said Robbie Ray, "Dinner'll be ready soon…"

"OK," said Miley, "We'll be up in my room."

"OK," said Robbie Ray, as the three teens walked up the stairs.

Once they got in her room, Miley closed the door and said, "Good job, Lilly… You all most blew our Ranger secret." Miley then walked out on to her balcony.

"Sorry," said Lilly, as she and Oliver followed her, "You know I'm bad under pressure."

"Speaking of secrets," said Oliver, "How are you going to balance being a Power Ranger and Hannah Montana?"

"Oh man," said Miley, "I never though of it… It's hard enough trying to live 2 lives… now I have to live 3..."

"Maybe we should tell your dad about you being a Power Ranger," said Oliver.

"Are you crazy? If my dad finds out I'm a Power Ranger. He'll hit the roof…"

"Well, then we'll have to tell, Kimberly, Kat and Jason about you being Hannah Montana…"

"Yeah… I wonder how they'll take it…"

**_The next day in the Command Center…_**

"YOU'RE WHO?" said the three mentors in unison.

"I'm Hannah Montana," said Miley.

Kimberly looked like she was going to say something but ended up fainting.

"Not again," said Jason, as he and Kat got down on his knees.

"Does she do this a lot?" asked Oliver.

Jason and Kat look at each other, then Kat said, "She doesn't take hearing really big news very well…"

"Come on, Kim… Wake up…" said Jason.

Kim's eyes open and she said, "Sorry…" then Jason helped her to a sitting position.

"That's OK," said Miley, "When I told Oliver… he fainted too…"

"Sure," said Oliver, "Just keep telling the people that you tell you're Hannah Montana, that I fainted…"

The others just chucked a bit, and then Jason said, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I don't know… I guess it just slipped my mind, somehow," said Miley.

"Do you have anything that could take you out of town in the near future?" asked Kat.

"No… Daddy's planning a big tour for me but that's not until next summer… Until, then just some concerts around LA, and some other personal appearances."

"That's good," said Kim, "I guess as far as training goes we'll just have to work around your Hannah schedule, as best as we can."

Meanwhile, Kale watched from her ship, "So… The Red Ranger is leading a triple life… I think I know how to capitalize on this…"

Over the next few days, every time Miley had to do something as Hannah, Kale launched an attack. Lilly and Oliver tried to handle it on their own, but they always need Miley to help, and so Miley had to come up with some excuse to leave early from whatever she was doing.

It was a week after the Rangers told their mentors about Miley's double life, and Jason, Lilly, and Oliver were working out on a secluded part of the beach. Hannah had rehearsal for one of her upcoming concerts, so Miley couldn't be there. Jason watched from a rock as he watched Lilly and Oliver spar. At one point, Oliver knocked Lilly to the ground, and he stood over her and said, "Who's the donut now?"

Lilly just wrapped her legs around his, causing him to fall flat on his face, Lilly rolled out of his way, jumped to her feet, did a couple of back flips until she was just out of his reach and said, "Still you…"

"Very nice counter, Lilly," said Jason.

"Thank you," said the Yellow Ranger.

"And Oliver, if you're going to taunt a fallen opponent make sure that you're out of reach so they can't send you to the sand."

"I'll remember that," said Oliver, as he spit some sand out of his mouth. Then he stood up, "Why do we even have to train? Our Ranger Powers give us all the abilities we need to fight."

"That's true," said Jason, "But, you don't have the skills to use your abilities to their full potential and you need to be ready for anything. Because an attack can happen at any time…" Just then a Dragotron knocked him in the back and he fell to the sand.

Oliver and Lilly looked and saw they were surrounded by Dragotrons and Gwen, Kale's personal assistant. She was wearing a black spandex outfit with black boots. "Oh, I couldn't agree more," said the blond woman.

"Oh boy," said Lilly.

"Maybe we should call Miley," said Oliver.

"No… Let's wait we might be able to hold them off," said Jason, "Go ahead and morph."

"OK," said Lilly, "It's Morphin' Time!""By the Power of the Heartstone."

"By the Power of the Moonstone."

Once the Rangers morphed, Gwen said, "Attack!" And the mob of Dragotrons moved toward the three. They tried there best but it was just too much for the three of them.

Kat and Kim watched from the Command Center and heard Jason say, "We need Miley…"

Kim bit her lip as Kat called Miley's communicator. Meanwhile, Miley was disguised as Hannah, reading a magazine in her dressing room, when her communicator started to beep. She quickly picked it up and opened it, "Hello?"

"Miley, it's Kat… Kale launched an ambush on Jason, Lilly and Oliver at the beach… They need your help…"

Miley groaned, "Not again…" She quickly left a note for her dad, morphed and teleported out of the building.

A short time later, Robbie Ray walked in to the room, "Hannah, we're ready to continue…" He was surprised to find an empty room, he saw the note and read it…

_Daddy, _

_Have to take care of something with Lola and Mike.  
Will be back ASAP. _

_Hannah_

"Sweet Niblets," he said.

About fifteen minutes later, Miley returned to the dome where she does her concerts, after helping Lilly and Oliver defeat Gwen's army of Dragotrons, to find no one else around. She walked into her dressing room and saw her dad, "Hey Daddy… Where is everyone? I thought we were rehearsing until 7."

"I sent them home," said Robbie Ray, "I didn't know when you'd be back and I figured why should I just have everyone just standing around when I didn't know when you'd be back."

"About that, I'm really sorry, but it was this last minute thing…"

"I don't know what's going on," interrupted Robbie Ray, "but for the past week you've been sneaking off doing something. Obviously, whatever it is more important than Hannah Montana."

"It's not, really I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"I'd like to believe that, Bud. But, you've told me that every time you got back from whatever it is you've been doing. So you need to decide what's more important, your career or whatever it is you've been doing," then Robbie Ray walked out.

Miley looked down at the floor and then headed outside as she was walking to her car a little red haired 10 year old girl and her mom came up to her, "Hannah!" said the girl.

Miley smiled and said, "Hi there…"

"Can I have your autograph?" asked the girl as she handed Miley an autograph book and a pen.

"Sure," said Miley, as she took the pen and the book, "What's your name? "

"Annabelle."

"So, Annabelle, are you coming to the concert Saturday night?"

"You bet! I've got front row tickets! My Mom got them for me for my birthday!"

Miley smiled hand the book and the pen back to Annabelle, "There you go…"

"Oh, thank you, so much!"

Then, Annabelle's mother said, "Would you mind having your picture taken with her?"

"No, of course not," said Miley.

She crouched down next to Annabelle, and Annabelle's mother said, "Say 'Rockstar!' "

"Rockstar!" said Miley and Annabelle.

Annabelle's mom took the picture, and said, "Thank you… You're such a good role model to all the kids out there…"

"Thanks," said Miley, "I try my best…"

"Come on, Anna… Let's go…"

"OK… Bye Hannah!"

"Bye Annabelle! I'll see you Saturday!"

Anna smiled as she and her mom walked away.

Later that afternoon, Oliver and Lilly were at Rico's when Miley joined them, "Hey, how did the rest of rehearsals go?" asked Oliver.

"Daddy canceled it," said Miley, as she plopped down in a chair, "You can't really blame him. It's not like I can go up to him and say, 'Hey Daddy, I have to ditch rehearsals so I can go help my friends fight some Dragon men.'"

"Yeah," said Lilly, "I'm sure he's heard that one before…"

"I'm serious guys. This whole saving the world thing is really starting to bum me out… I think I need to talk to Kimberly."

A few minutes later, the three Rangers walked into the Command Center. And saw the three mentors working on something.

"Hey guys," said Lilly, "What's up?"

"Not much," said Kat, "Just working on a special project…"

"Oh, Like what?" asked Oliver.

"You'll see when it's ready," said Jason, "So what can we do for you?"

"Kim," said Miley, "We need to talk…"

"Sure, Miley," said Kim, she walked over and led the Rangers off to the other side of the room, "What's up?"

Miley sighed and said, "You're going to have to find another Red Ranger."

"What?" asked Oliver.

"You're kidding," said Lilly.

"Hold up, you two," said Kim, "What's up, Miley?"

"For the past week, every time I've had something to do as Hannah, Kale has done something," said Miley, "And I've had to make up some excuse to my dad. I really hate lying to him but I don't have a choice. But, if this keeps up, I might not have any choice than to quit, because I love being Hannah Montana, hearing the cheers and the fans. And I don't want to have to give it up because I have to jump at a moments notice to fight some crazy monster."

"I understand," said Kim, "And your right."

"You agree with her?" asked Oliver.

"I've been in your place, Miley," continued Kimberly, "I know what it's like to have thousands of people cheering for you. I gave up my powers to live my dream. No Ranger in history has had to deal with what you're dealing with right now. So, I want you to give this some very serious thought before you come to us with your final decision."

"OK," said Miley, "Come on guys…" Kimberly watched as her three Rangers walked upstairs.

The next day, Miley was sitting on the beach when Lilly and Oliver came up to her, "Hey…" said Lilly.

"Hey…" said Miley.

"So, have you given it some thought?" asked Oliver.

"I have… I'm going to turn in my morpher… I have to guys… I hope you understand," said Miley.

"We do," said Lilly.

"She does more than me," said Oliver, "But if it's what you want…"

Meanwhile, Kim was watching Malibu from the Command Center, and saw a monster and a bunch of Dragotrons, attacking people in the park. Kim called the Rangers on the communicators and said, "Guys, a monster is attacking the park…"

Oliver and Lilly looked at Miley, "OK," said Miley, "One last time…" the three of them looked around to see if anyone was around, then Miley said, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"By the Power of the Heartstone."

"By the Power of the Moonstone."

"By the Power of the Sunstone."

Once the Rangers were morphed she teleported them to the park, the Rangers started fighting the monster. They were having a tough go of it, so the monster decide make it interesting and took off running into the city. But, the monster was very fast and Oliver said, "Great how are we going to catch him?"

"With these," said Kat, over the communicators. The Rangers heard motorcycles in the distance and turned around and saw three bikes heading toward them, "These are your Jewel Powercycles.""Awesome!" said Lilly, as they climbed on the bikes.

Just as they were going to take after the monster the Rangers saw a girl crouched next to a garbage can to hide from the Dragotrons. Miley knew who it was, it was Annabelle! A Dragotron saw Annabelle and approached her, looking at her menacingly, "No!" said Miley, "I'll help the girl, you go after the monster.""Right," said Lilly, as she and Oliver took off.

Miley ran up to the Dragotron and kicked him 30 feet away, then she crouched down next to the girl and said, "Are you OK?"

"Yes," said Annabelle, "Thank you…"

Then Annabelle's mother came up to them, and said, "Oh Anna! I was so worried!"

"She's safe now," said Miley, as she took off after Lilly and Oliver on her Powercycle.

After a short chase, Lilly and Oliver caught up to the monster and Lilly used her bow and arrow, to stop the monster in its tracks long enough for Miley to catch up and form the Jewel Blaster, blowing the monster to pieces. The Rangers cheered their victory.

"Time for a little Jewel Blast of my own" said Empress Kale, watched her latest monster be destroyed. "By the Power of the Crown Jewels, Bring my monster back to life and make him grow!" Then the remaining half of the Red Crown Jewel rose out of the Jewel Box and flew toward Earth and landed among the pieces of monster. Soon the monster was reformed and 30 stories tall.

Then the Rangers together said, "We need Jewel Zord Power Now!"

The Zords appeared from their hiding places and headed toward the Rangers. The Rangers jumped into their Zords and formed the Jewel Power Megazord. The monster got off a couple of good shots on the Megazord but with one quick slash from the Jewel Power Sword the monster was gone.

The Rangers jump from the Megazord and landed back in the park, where Annabelle and her mother were. "Hey!" said Miley as she waved to them.

Anna ran toward them and Miley met her halfway between her teammates and Annabelle's mom. She crouched down next to Anna and Anna said, "Thank you, Red Ranger."

Then Anna hugged Miley, and Miley said, "Anytime… Anytime…" then Miley started to think about her decision again.

Later at the Command Center, after their debriefing, Kim looked at Miley and asked, "Miley? Have you made your decision?"

"I have," said Miley, "I'm staying…"

"What?" said Lilly and Oliver.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Lilly.

"Annabelle, that girl I rescued today," said Miley, "I met her as Hannah yesterday. Anyway she made me realize there is nothing more important than what we are doing."

"I'm glad to hear you staying," said Kim.

"Yeah… But, if I stay I have two conditions…"

"What are they?"

A little while later, Miley came home and found her dad on the back porch working on a song. "Hey, Dad…" she said.

"Hey, Miles…"

"I've been thinking about what we talked about yesterday and I've come to a decision. But before I give you my decision, I want to tell you why I've been sneaking away all week."

"OK," he said.

Miley took a deep breath, "I'm a Power Ranger."

"What?"

Miley then told him how she, Lilly, and Oliver became Power Rangers and then said, "And so I told Kimberly that I would stay on two conditions, one that I be able to tell you that I was a Ranger.""What was the other?"

"That I could continue to be Hannah Montana."

"And I assume she agreed…""Yeah… I don't want to give her up, Daddy…"

"I know… And I was wrong for forcing you make a choice… I was just mad because I though you were just trying to get out of your responsibilities as Hannah… But now, I see that you've got bigger responsibilities now… Tell you what… I'll see what I can do to lighten Hannah's work load for now… She's been working very hard lately… I think she deserves it…"

"Thanks, Daddy…" she said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, Bud," he said as he hugged him back, "You promise me, you'll be careful out there."

"I will, Daddy… I will…"

Back on the Imperial Starship, Kale and Gwen watched Miley and Robbie Ray. "Looks like she's not going to be giving up anytime soon," said Gwen.

"No," said Kale, "It doesn't. She's very tough. To keep attacking while she's Hannah Montana is pointless for now… There might be a time where it could become useful but until then, if I'm going to defeat the Power Rangers… I'm going to need a new plan of attack…"


	5. Chapter 5: “Principles of Movement”

Chapter 5: "Principles of Movement"  
Written by John Chubb

Seaview High School

Seemingly your typical West Coast High School, but this one has a secret. Or rather three.

Three of its students are the costumed world defenders known as 'the Power Rangers'. One of those said Rangers is also International Teen Pop Sensation Hannah Montana.

The Rangers themselves? Miley Stewart-Red. She also lives her life as Hannah Montana. Lilly Truscott-Yellow and Oliver Oken-Blue. They are mentored by three former Rangers: Jason Lee-Scott, Katherine Hillard Scott, and Lilly's cousin Kimberly Hart. Kimberly also doubled as the history teacher at Seaview.

However, Kimberly had also been making other arrangements. Arrangements that would reveal themselves in a school poster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the announcement board Miley, Lilly and Oliver looked at the posting for a Martial Arts Club. Training was to be handled by Jason. "Wow." Lilly said. "I guess Kim was successful in getting Jason and Kat on staff."

"That I was." Kim said appearing behind her three charges. "Jason will be handling the club as an outside extracurricular representative. He's not on school staff or anything, but I was able to get Kat a job on the staff."

"Oh?" Miley asked. "What is she going to do?"

"She's the school dance instructor." Kim said.

Miley looked at the poster and asked "Has Jason done stuff like this before?"

"Plenty of times." Kim said with assurance. "He taught classes at the Angel Grove Youth Center to many students. Some were great while others….just didn't take it seriously."

"Martial Arts? Oh that is so for losers." A voice said from behind as if they came in right on Kimberly's cue. All four turned and saw the school snobs Amber and Ashley. Sometimes called 'the plastics' because they seemed so superficial. Caring only about clothes, make up and running up their parents credit cards on unnecessary shopping sprees

"Oh look it's the hillbilly and her dorky friends." Ashley said mocking.

Amber added "You know the trailer park is that way."

Both then said "But in your case the doghouse is better." And realizing that they said the same thing in unison they went "Oooooohhhhhh!! Hisssssssssss!!" and they touched their fingers together.

"Better the doghouse than an outhouse." Miley said.

Amber then got in Miley's face and said "Watch it hillbilly. Or you'll not only be in the outhouse but even lower on the 'list' than you are now?"

"The 'cool' list?" Miley asked. "I've never even been on it."

"What's your point?" Amber giggled in mocking.

Ashley did the same prompting Kimberly to intervene. "I'm sorry, but you were mocking three of my students. I have to ask you to stop."

"Students?" Ashley asked. "Don't you mean…"

"Losers? Oooooohhhhhh! Tssssssssssss!" Both said in unison again. Kim just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know you two remind me of two guys I know." Kim said. "They thought they were big shots too. Turned out they weren't. One time I heard they were actually monkeys."

"We're not monkeys." Ashley said.

Kim smiled and replied "No, but you remind me of plastic baboons." Miley, Lilly and Oliver chuckled upon hearing that.

"Oh really?" Amber asked.

"Who are you to say that to us?" Ashley stood behind her friend to back her up.

Kimberly just smirked as she answered "Your history teacher. And I've just given you detention." Kim pulled out two detention slips and handed them off to the two plastics.

"Detention?!" they both shouted in unison. Ashley tried to do her "ooohhhh!" bit but Amber was too shocked. "We're high class. We don't get detention!"

"High jackass maybe." Lilly said.

Miley and Lilly both said "Bam!" as if hitting their point.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his two friends as Kim said "But I might wave the detention if you two do a little something for me."

"Oh what?" Amber asked as if hopeful.

Kimberly then answered "Attend the Martial Arts club with my friend Jason?"

"History teacher say what?" Miley asked.

Kim then said "They might learn something. And we might get a show. Besides, defending yourself against anything is no laughing matter. Right?"

"Miley let's go. What's the worse that can happen?" Oliver asked.

"And we could use the training." Lilly added. Miley nodded in agreement. They needed some sharpening on their Martial Arts skills. Kim nodded in agreement and smiled

"I trust I'll see you guys at Jason's first lesson?" Kim asked. All five nodded and Kim then said "I'll see you there." And went to her next class.

Amber and Ashley then turned to the three and Amber said "Martial Arts is for losers, and we'll prove it."

"Yeah, losers." Ashley added as the two plastics walked away.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver watched them walk and Miley said "We'll see who the losers are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Martial Arts Club met during the recess period at lunch time. Jason stood in his karate gi with black belt. The six dashes indicated that he was a fifth degree belt indicating that he was well skilled in his trade.

Girls however took notice of how hunky he looked.

"All right." Jason said as he took the center of the gymnastics mat placed in the center of the gym. "I'm sure many of you know about Martial Arts. Means of self defense, protection against attackers, but it's also more than that. It's a means of discipline as well. Discipline of the mind as well as the body."

"His body is well disciplined." Ashley said in a whisper.

A whisper Jason heard. "Ahhh….Ashley is it. You have something to offer the class?"

"Yeah." Ashley said. "Why do we need it?" Jason raised his eyebrow wondering what Ashley meant. "I mean, wouldn't a can of mace be enough? Anyone comes for me I can spray them."

"What if you don't have a can of mace?" Jason asked. "What will you do then?" Ashley then was stunned. "When Martial Arts was formed it was during a time when weapons were confiscated by the Japanese royalty. The people had only one weapon left at their disposal."

"What weapon is that?" Lilly asked.

"The human body." Jason answered. "In order to defend themselves they had to invent the unarmed, hand to hand fighting techniques used in Martial Arts. Techniques proven effective to this day. Some techniques I will show you."

Jason then decided that he was going to 'show off' a little. He did a series of punches and kicks in so rapid a succession it was almost a blur. When he ended the 'demonstration' with three jump wheel kicks he knew he had the students attention.

"Okay, who wants to line up?" There were no shortage of volunteers.

Soon everyone was trying to follow Jason as he did his moves. He started out with some punches and kicks and then let the students follow. He kept close eyes on Miley, Lilly and Oliver as they had their Ranger duties. Jason smiled as he saw how practiced Lilly and Oliver were. But as he saw Miley, he knew she was having problems.

"Miley is something wrong?" Jason asked.

Miley looked at Jason and asked "What do you mean?"

"Your stance is a little crooked. And your arm seems…a little weak." Jason shook Miley's arm and it seemed limp.

"It is? Oh I'm sorry. How's that?" Miley asked as she straightened her arm. Jason nodded that it was okay, but he was still concerned. He then asked her to do a front kick, and Miley did so….

…..almost losing her balance in the process as she stumbled into Dandruff Danny who fell behind three other students like Dominoes. This got more than a few chuckles from classmates, and Miley's face was beet red.

"Okay, maybe we should do some sparring." Jason said trying to change the subject. He brought Miley and Lilly forth to face each other. Jason instructed Lilly to help her out as much as she could. "Try not to show off." Jason said. "Try to build her confidence up." Lilly nodded that she would, but couldn't imagine when Miley was not 'confident.'

Miley and Lilly faced each other off. Lilly went into a few strikes sending Miley back. She tried to block but Miley felt herself driven to the outside. "Point. Lilly."

Miley and Lilly were back in the center of the again. Jason called for the begin signal and Miley tried to respond with a kick. Lilly successfully blocked it but the force drove Miley down to the ground. Again Lilly got a point.

"Jason I can't do this." Lilly said. "Can't you get someone else?"

"All right. Amber you're up." Amber stood at Jason's call and faced Miley. Jason gave the begin signal and again Miley was driven back, only this time to where Ashley was seated. At the right second Ashley grabbed Miley's leg causing her to trip and fall down.

"Give up loser. You stink. Oooooooohhhhhhhhh! Tsssssssssssssss!" Again the plastics mocked Miley as laughter filled most of the gym. Three however were not laughing. Lilly, Oliver and Jason.

Miley just lay on the mat. The laughter in the background did nothing for her hurt pride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board her Imperial Starship, Empress Kale looked down at the training that was taking place, and how badly Miley was faring.

"So, the Red Ranger is having trouble tapping into her natural ability." Kale said with a smile. "I may just have a window of opportunity here."

"But Mistress." Her number one knight Mordred had said. "You know for certain that it will be only a matter of time before she attains her ability to fight. Do we have that long?" Kale glared at Mordred as if silently warning him not to speak up against her again. Mordred may have been instrumental in the fall of the Avalonian Kingdom by betraying the Rangers and its order of Knights, but her 'generosity' did have its limits.

"That is why I will seek to end this quickly." Kale said. By her side her niece Gwenevere smirked as she saw Mordred squirm slightly. Even to this day Kale still could make even her most trusted allies be afraid of her if she so chose to. She then looked into her crystal ball and summoned her chief sorceress and monster maker. "Morganna! Your Empress calls."

A second later a red haired woman in black robes with a low cut v neck walked in. Her walk had a calm and regal bearing, and a sense of power emanated from her that was on par with that of the Empress Kale. Gwenevere then ducked behind the throne as if scared of the woman, hoping her aunt would protect her. The reason being rested on the woman's shoulder.

On the shoulder of the woman sat a five inch blonde girl. She was wearing clothes much like that of a typical Earth teenager, but she now had pointed ears and wings sprouted from her back She was tied to the shoulder by an iron chain that went to the woman's belt. Kale looked at the tiny teen and asked "Found a new 'pet' I see."

"I was in the market, since you needed your niece back." The woman known as Morganna, chief sorceress of the Empress Kale said. She then smiled at Gwen who ducked further back behind the Empresses throne. She did not wish to relive the experience of being turned into Morganna's 'pet pixie' again. She liked being normal size just fine. Morganna then turned to Empress Kale and asked "So what do you wish your majesty?"

"I need a monster from you." Empress Kale said. "One that can finish off the Rangers quickly."

"Rangers?" Morganna asked. "There are Power Rangers here?"

"Yes. Three." Kale then used her crystal ball to create images of Miley, Lilly and Oliver. The Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers of the Jewels of Avalon. Morganna looked on intrigued. "Perhaps something can be arranged."

"See to it then." The Empress said. Morganna bowed and turned to leave. Once in the hall the small pixie girl looked at Morganna wondering what her captor had planned.

"Worry not my pixie prisoner. You may have two new playmates to join you." The blonde girl just shuddered scared for what Morganna was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Martial Arts Club continued to work out that day, but Amber and Ashley were asked to leave after what they did to Miley. Miley sat out the rest of the class. Looking out from the side with her knees hugged close to her chest she watched Lilly and Oliver work out with ease. _Well they have been practicing with Jason longer._ she thought.

Then she realized she was trying to convince herself that everything was all right, and was back to feeling depressed again. She remained that way till the end of Jason's class. When the end came Miley was relieved, for a time.

"All right kids I'll see you tomorrow. Same time." Jason then turned and spoke to Lilly and Oliver. "See what you can do for Miley. This has got to be eating her up inside."

"We will." Lilly said as she and Oliver turned to go to Miley's side. But before they could get to her Amber and Ashley stopped back in the gym to give a parting insult to the depressed, and humiliated girl.

"This club is for losers." Amber said as she then turned to look at Miley. "And you'll fit right in." Both girls then walked away giggling leaving Miley feeling more depressed than she already was.

Lilly and Oliver walked over to Miley and sat with her. "I'm sorry Miley. I guess we've just been working at this longer than you." Lilly said.

"Not that you can be blamed or anything." Oliver added. "You have been kept busy with 'other things'."

Miley gave a sad smile and said "I appreciate the attempt at a cheering up, but….I think I'm too far down in the dumps right now."

Oliver attempted to turn things around with an offer to go to Rico's. "He's got this new Mikayla dart board you can throw darts at. Wouldn't you love to just stick her one?"

"You guys go. I just want to sit for a while." Miley sat with her legs hugged close to her body. A flurry of emotions circling within her. Oliver was clearly worried if a chance to throw darts at a Mikayla dart board didn't even cheer Miley up.

"Let's go Oliver." Lilly said. "We'll meet up at Rico's." Miley nodded, but barely heard her best friend's words.

Her mind was a million miles away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving Seaview to head to Rico's Lilly and Oliver were thinking of their best friend wishing there was something they could do to help her. "I've never seen her this low." Oliver said.

"And it didn't help that Amber and Ashley drover her lower." Lilly added. "I swear I wish I could show them up. Prove they are not all that 'cool'."

"Don't do that. You'll be no better than them." Oliver added. "I can't believe I was so scared of being taken off their 'cool list' years ago."

"So much you couldn't be seen with us." Lilly added reliving the bad memories. "We were below Dandruff Danny."

"You still are in Amber and Ashley's eyes." Oliver said. "The difference is we have grown up a little. They haven't."

"So has Miley." Lilly added "Grown up I mean. I didn't mean that Miley was like Amber and Ashley or anything. I just…".

Oliver nodded and said "I get what you meant Lilly."

"I'm sorry. It's just I get tongue tied when I'm nervous. Or worried about a friend."

Oliver hugged his friend and added "I'm worried about her too."

Both walked the rest of the way to Rico's. Miley not far from their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Imperial Starship, Morganna was putting the finishing touches on her monster while the pixie girl watched from her birdcage that was her cell.

"All right then. Let's see how well the Rangers do against one of strength, speed, and jaws that can snap even bones." Morganna then gave the incantation spell to create the monster that she envisioned and in an explosion appeared on a pentagram that rested on the floor. When the smoke cleared a green monstrous Crocodile man appeared. He was built muscular, but his jaws could snap anything, even the limbs of people.

"Croc Rocker." Morganna said. "Attack the Rangers."

The beast monster just grunted and nodded, then teleported down to Earth. After telling Kale, who sent Mordred, Grim and Gwen to provide back up, Morganna looked at the spot where the monster was created and contemplated.

Contemplated if such a throw away monster from one of Rita Repulsa's old spell books would be a match for the Rangers. _At any rate I will see what they are capable of. And if the monster is destroyed I will just build a newer and better one._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the gym Miley kept trying to do the Martial Arts moves, but still coming up bad. She tried to do a front kick, but it turned out limp as a wet noodle. When she tried a front punch her arm was limp. It was like her mind and body were trying to put on an outfit that was supposed to fit, but didn't quite.

Finally she decided to try to do a jump side kick like Jason had done. She jumped up, brought her leg around….

…..and landed hard on the ground.

"Sweet Nibletts. Why can't I get this right?" Miley said in frustration and tears that were starting to form.

She then heard Kat's voice ask "Miley what's wrong?"

Miley realized that Kat was coming in to prepare for gymnastics club. "You heard about me and the karate club?"

Kat nodded. "You didn't do too well?"

"Man, Martial Arts and me is like my cousin Luann in a singing contest. The two just don't mix."

Kat listened to Miley's comment and Kat asked "You sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

Kat decided it was time for a story. "Did Jason ever tell you about Billy?"

"No." Miley said. "I've not had much time to do all the Ranger history what with being Hannah and a Ranger and all that." Kat nodded in understanding.

"Billy was what some would consider a nerd." Kat explained. "Good, no actually he was phenomenal when it came to science. But he was not all that coordinated. Then he took Jason's training and he advanced to Orange belt."

"So what does Billy have to do with me?" Miley asked.

Kat quickly explained. "Billy may have been a natural with science, but Martial Arts came harder to him for one important reason." Miley wondered what that was.

"He had no sense of movement."

"No sense of movement?" Miley asked.

Kat nodded. "When he was Rangered up though he had good skill. But normally, not so much."

"Like me." Miley said sadly.

Kat however had a differing opinion. "No not like you. You already know what you need to do, you're just having trouble applying it to the proper venue."

Miley looked at Kat confused. It was like she was trying to make a point like her father had done so many times, yet Miley had to figure out the rest on her own.

"You…you…lost me." Miley said.

"A lot of us in the old days had some experience with using our bodies to move to certain rhythms and beats." Kat explained. "The original Yellow Ranger Trini knew Mantis Kung Fu. Zack, the first Black Ranger, combined a little Martial Arts with dance into a form called Hip hop kido. Kim was a gymnast on the balance beam. I danced. But the thing is we all progressed faster than Billy for one important thing." Kat then let Miley in on the secret.

"We all knew how to move. Just like you do when you're Hannah Montana."

"But…the stuff I do as Hannah are dance moves. Not karate moves." Miley said.

"The principle is not that different." Jason said as he appeared in the doorway. "In fact one of the beliefs about the origins of the Martial Arts was that they were originally based on dance moves believe it or not."

Miley looked at Jason and said "Karate black belt say what?"

"Yeah. Originally Martial Arts was based on dance." Jason said. "They just changed the intent from show of expression to means of defense. For some it was attack, and then later the use of weapons was added like swords, bo staffs, nunchakus, sai and so on. But it never stopped making use of the most important weapon a person has, their own bodies."

Miley listened and considered a lot of what Jason and Kat were saying. "All right I get what you are saying. But how does that help me? I still have trouble doing the moves."

"Maybe we need to apply the training as part of a Hannah dance routine." Kat said. "Just see it as learning new dance moves." Miley looked hopeful. "You think that will work?"

"It worked for Zack." Jason said with a smile. "How else was he able to create Hip hop kido?" Miley and Jason then took to the mat and got into the 'ready' position as Kat put in a Hannah Montana CD. She started playing the music and the song 'Rock Star' came on.

Jason and Miley then started working on the moves. Front stance, back stance, low block, upper block. Punches, kicks, etc. Miley moved to the music and fell in with her own sense of rhythm.

And it worked.

Her moves were more solid, her punches more polished, her kicks had power and grace. Miley was finding her grove and natural sense of movement. Soon Kat joined in and the three practiced together.

Miley improved each time the music was on. Her nitch was found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour and a half Lilly and Oliver decided to walk home. They figured Miley would call if something was up. Still they were worried about her, wondering what they could do to help.

That was when they heard the voice of Gwenevere behind them. "Hello Rangers." She called out. Both Lilly and Oliver turned around and saw the leather clad blonde as well as some sort of crocodile beast behind them. "What's that Gwenevere? Your prom date?" Lilly asked.

"Very funny Yellow Ranger. No he's your doom. But first I'd like you to meet a few friends. Gwen snapped her fingers and ten Dragontrons appeared. Upon her pointing towards Lilly and Oliver the Dragotrons attacked. Lilly and Oliver fought as hard as they could, but found themselves to be overmatched. They needed an edge, and to their surprise they found it.

Oliver stepped into a rock shadow and fell in like it was a trap door. The Dragotrons were wondering where he went when behind them, in another shadow, Oliver jumped up and shouted "Hey guys."

The Dragotrons turned around, but Oliver had the advantage. Using a few moves he knocked the Dragotrons down.

"Smokin Oken just smoked some Dragon men." Oliver said with pride in his ability.

Two Dragotrons were jumping towards her and Lilly then found herself shrinking fast. In two seconds she became as small as a mouse while the Dragotrons crashed hard on the ground. Soon all the Dragotrons came and started looking for her. Lilly, small as she was, was able to sneak away from them.

Then deciding if this new power worked both ways Lilly focused on getting big. Soon she was seven feet tall and started pounding on the Dragotrons, even throwing some off to the side. When all her Dragotrons were down Lilly returned to normal size.

"Lilly likey." Lilly said of her new civilian power. "Well all except for the shrinking part."

Oliver and Lilly then turned to face Gwen. "Anything else princess?" Lilly asked. "Or don't you have a marriage to break up or something?"

Gwen's blood then ran cold. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you know the story." Oliver said picking up on Lily's thread, and wondering if there wasn't any similarities. "You had an affair with a knight? An affair that led to the downfall of a kingdom. Knights being betrayed by a traitor, and the end of the kingdom. Am I getting warm?"

_Too warm Blue Ranger._ Gwen seethed as she relived terrible memories. A man she loved dead, another man she loved shamed forever. Her own disgrace and fall, and the choices she made that led her to the side of Kale. "You will regret your words Blue Ranger." Gwen said in sadness and anger. She then ushered in her next command.

"CROC ROCKER ATTACK!!"

Croc Rocker then got a running charge towards Lilly and Oliver as both docked out of the way. Both then decided it was time to morph…and fast.

"It's Morphin time!" both Lilly and Oliver called out.

"By the power of the Heartstone."

"By the power of the Moonstone."

The Yellow and Blue Jewel Rangers stood ready for battle. Croc Rocker looked at his two targets and his mouth was salivating.

He was hungry. Hungry for battle.

Croc Rocker got a running charge which hit Oliver dead on and sent him flying. Lilly was lucky enough to side step and fire a few arrows at the monster which just seemed to bounce off. Much to Lilly's horror.

The last one had Lilly TOTALLY spooked as Croc Rocker caught her last arrow and snapped it like a twig. Again Croc Rocker charged and Lilly tried to duck again, only for her to trip and fall to the side.

The next thing she knew was her right leg in Crock Rocker's mouth. Its jaws sinking deep into her armor. Pain shooting through her. Oliver quickly recovered to help his friend, but Gwenevere had another idea.

"This is for bringing up unpleasant memories Blue Ranger." Gwen signaled for Croc Rocker to throw the Yellow Ranger towards her friend. And the monster obeyed its mistress. Lilly crashed into Oliver just as a shot was fired from above striking both Rangers. They fell to the ground unconscious.

Oliver and Lilly lay sprawled out before Gwenevere and Croc Rocker. "All we need is one more to add to the collection." Gwenevere said with a slight chuckle. Looking up she nodded to the one who fired the magic shot that disabled the Rangers. It was Mordred.

All Croc Rocker did was give a menacing growl. He was hungry and wanted the third morsel that would be part of his meal. The Red Jewel Ranger Miley Stewart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the time they reached the song 'Nobody's Perfect' Miley was moving with ease. Moves were crisp and stances were solid.

"Great Miley." Jason said. "You've come a long way in so short a time." Miley thanked her two mentors, but that didn't mean she still didn't have her doubts. Sure she moved better than she did earlier, and felt in her 'zone', but she was afraid she would be taken out of her 'zone' if something went wrong.

Miley didn't have long to feel that fear as a man with a sword appeared before her and her two mentors. His dark hair and goatee, as well as medieval space outfit gave Miley the impression that this guy was 'not from around Malibu'.

"Lady Miley?" the man asked. "I bring you a message from my mistress the Empress Kale." Miley asked Mordred "And who might you be exactly?"

The man answered "A humble knight in my mistress's service."

Kat however had an idea who the person was and wasted no time giving her answer. "There's nothing humble about you if my guess is right." Miley and Jason both looked to see what Kat was trying to say.

"Kim told me about you." Kat said. "Mordred."

"Mordred?" Miley asked. "You mean the same Mordred that led to the demise of the round table in the King Arthur story? The Mordred that worked for a sorceress named Morganna Le Fay? Who sought to kill Arthur in battle? That Mordred?"

"Not quite, he is a relation of mine, though. And what you speak is just one interpretation of his story, my lady Miley." Mordred said. "It does not happen to be mine."

Miley just said "I'm sure it's not. But what are you doing here anyway?"

"I am here to deliver a message." Mordred then lay Oliver's staff and Lilly's bow at Kat, Jason and Miley's feet.

Miley looked at Mordred in horror. "What have you done?"

"They live. For now. But not for long if you aren't at the Emerald Cove in one hour, with the Red Crown Jewel. And come alone." Mordred then crossed his sword and disappeared in a flash. He was gone. Miley picked up Lilly's bow and Oliver's staff and wondered what she was going to do.

"I have to go." Miley said. "Don't I?" Jason and Kat both nodded, but the question was still in Miley's mind. "Am I ready?"

"You don't need the music Miley. Just your own natural sense of movement." Jason said looking to reassure the girl anyway he could. He placed his hand on her shoulder as if trying to offer some of his strength to her. Kat did the same..

"If you need to just imagine the music in your mind." Kat added. Miley nodded. "You guys will be ready?" Jason and Kat both nodded understanding what Miley had in mind. She would go alone.

But Jason and Kat would go to rescue Lilly and Oliver while the villains were distracted.

"Let's do this thing." All three then left. Kat left a sign that says 'Back in ten minutes' before they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Emerald Cove Miley walked looking for any sign of Lilly, Oliver, or even Gwen or Mordred. "Hello Red Ranger." A voice said from behind. Turning around Miley saw it was Kale's lead monster general, Grim.

"Hope you weren't waiting long." Mordred said off to Miley's left side. Miley looked at Mordred and asked "Where are my friends?"

"First where is the Red Crown Jewel?" Gwen said off to Miley's right.

Miley was completely surrounded by her foes, but she was not going to let that stop her. "Where are my friends?" she asked again with a little more anger.

"Where is the jewel?" Gwen asked.

Miley decided that the stalemate had to be broken so she fished the jewel out of her shorts pocket. "Now where are my friends?"

"Right here." Mordred said pointing off to the rock face. On it were Oliver and Lilly tied to posts like they were a ritual sacrifice.

Miley turned to the three villains surrounding her and said "Let them go. You'll get what you want."

"No." Grim said. "The jewel first. Then your friends."

"Other way around." Miley said not giving another inch. "I'm the trustworthy one. You're not."

"This from the girl that lives three lives?" Gwen asked. "And has to lie about them? No I think the 'trustworthy' angle is not one that applies to you."

"Maybe, but you're still not getting the jewel until Oliver and Lilly are free." Miley maintained her position just as the villains maintained theirs. It was then that Mordred realized that Oliver and Lilly had not said what they thought was happening. He would have figured they had to say something by now. Taking a moment he looked up to see the two prisoners….

….escaping, as they were helped by their two mentors.

"They're getting away!" Mordred said as he turned to give chase.

Gwen and Grim also followed, but Miley stood in their way. "You're not going after them. You won't hurt them."

"And what will you do little girl?" Gwen asked as she taunted Miley. "You who couldn't fight earlier. You who fell more than you stood. You who felt sorry for yourself because you weren't as good as your friends. A little miss pop princess who can't do anything."

Gwen, Mordred and Grim all seemed to laugh as Miley glared at the three villains before them. Her temper flaring, burning within her as she saw her friends helpless. Of how Amber and Ashley taunted her earlier and how they were taunting her now, all the negative emotions coming to the fore…

…manifesting in a series of flames that was appearing underneath them. All three monsters were hopping under the flames as the heat seemed to grow. "What is this?" Grim asked.

"The Red Ranger. She's doing this!" Gwen said. Miley was taken aback by this revelation. _I'm doing this? _she thought as she stared at the flames. Flames that seemed to be dying down as Miley became aware of what she was doing.

When the fire was out the three villains looked at Miley again ready to strike. "You'll pay for that Ranger." Grim said as Miley thought of the flames again. Again they lit up under the villains feet. As Miley thought of the flames getting hotter, the flames did so.

Grim, Gwen and Mordred all felt the fire under their feet as they were hopping.

Miley then smiled as she realized her civilian power. She was a firestarter.

"Okay, fun's over." Miley said as she brought the flames down. Looking up she saw Oliver and Lilly recovering with Jason and Kat. Their weapons returned to them.

Lilly gave a thumbs up. "Good one there Miley. You have a cool power."

"Yeah." Oliver said. "I go through shadows. Lilly just shrinks." Lilly then glared at Oliver who said "Shutting up now."

"Yeah, but now it's time to get serious." Miley then brought forth her morpher and called out "It's Morphin Time."

"By the power of the Sunstone."

Miley was again the Red Ranger and went into battle against the three villains. She called upon the lessons learned earlier and her own dance experience to apply to her fighting style. She fought with a dancer's grace. Beauty, elegance and yet with a warrior's spirit.

"You know what?" Miley said looking at the three villains with a new idea in mind. "I have the feeling there's something I want to try." Miley then got a running start to get ready for her latest idea. When she got enough momentum Miley jumped up high in the air and came to bear against the three villains.

"Solar spin." Miley called as she started spinning like a tornado. A tornado of fire that was aimed at Gwen, Grim and Mordred.

A fiery tornado that made contact and sent the three villains scattered amidst a fiery explosion. In the center Miley stood tall.

"Miley behind you!" Lilly called out as a growl was heard from behind. Miley was barely able to side step when the monster known as Croc Rocker charged towards her. It grazed Miley, but Miley recovered quickly.

"It's called Croc Rocker." Oliver called out. Miley was wondering if perhaps the maker of the monster listened to way too much Elton John. Regardless she had a monster to stop. She could only hope she could last until Lilly and Oliver were recovered.

"All right Croc Rocker. Let's dance." Miley said with her sword drawn. Croc Rocker gave an inhuman grunt and charged towards the morphed Miley. Miley stepped out of the way and delivered a side kick to the monster's stomach, and then brought the hilt of her sword down on the back of the monster's neck. The monster stumbled and tried to regain its footing ready to charge again.

Again Croc Rocker charged towards Miley, and again Miley evaded. This time landing a sword strike in the monster's stomach. She then delivered a side kick in the monster's back sending him sprawling to the ground. Lilly and Oliver looked off from the side watching Miley fight as they recovered.

"Wow." Lilly said astonished. "How did she get so good so quick?"

"We just took what she already knew and built on that." Jason said with some pride. Oliver however was worried. The monster was looking very angry, and that meant the claws were going to be used soon.

Again Croc Rocker charged towards Miley. Miley knew what she had to do immediately before the monster charged as the monster kept making the same mistake. It charged head first every time it moved for an attack. This time it was swinging its claws leaving a head shot very difficult to do, but if Miley played her cards right there would be a spot open where she could end the battle once and for all.

Miley took some shots from the swinging claws and she was sent sprawling down. For a moment Lilly and Oliver were about to lose hope, but Miley was expecting to take a few shots in order for her plan to work. Miley was then knocked down and Croc Rocker looked like it was about to put Miley in its jaws, and take another bite out of a Ranger.

"MILEY LOOK OUT!!" Oliver shouted. But the call wasn't necessary. Miley then drew out her Jewel Blaster and fired a round dead center into the monster's mouth. It stepped back in a howl of pain as its mouth was smoking.

"Hey guys you ready to finish this?" Miley called out. Lilly and Oliver nodded that they were. "It's Morphin Time." They both called out.

"By the power of the Heartstone."

"By the Power of the Moonstone."

The Blue and Yellow Rangers rejoined their leader as she then gave the call. "Let's bring them together."

Oliver brought up his bow staff forming the barrel of the Power Blaster. Lilly brought her arrow and attached it to the nose. Miley's sword folded at the hilt and became the trigger. The Power Blaster was formed.

Oliver and Lilly took positions at the front of the weapon holding the bow part to lessen the recoil. Miley was at the rear ready to pull the trigger. Miley then squeezed the trigger and a bolt of energy shot out and hit the monster dead center.

Croc Rocker fell to the ground in an explosion. Lilly and Oliver thanked Miley for appearing, but Lilly did wonder one thing. "How did you get so good all of a sudden? I mean this morning you were pretty terrible."

"Remember my biology test?" Miley asked in explanation. "And the bone dance?" Soon both Rangers got the idea. The Hannah part of Miley's life came into play again. And it saved the day.

Or did it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From her ship Empress Kale was furious. How could Morganna send such a failure of a monster?

Regardless she had to salvage something of this battle. She knew she had to use the crown jewels sparingly, but this was to salvage some dignity from the battle. No way would such a failure of a monster go down so easily.

"By the Power of the Crown Jewels, Bring my monster back to life and make him grow!"

Then, the Orange Crown Jewel rose out of the Jewel Box and split in half. One half went back into the box and the other half flew toward Earth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Orange Jewel Half hit the remains of Croc Rocker and the monster became as big as a building. His appetite was even bigger. Miley, Lilly and Oliver knew what to do next. "We need Jewel Zord power now!"

Upon command the Jewel Zords flew to their Ranger's command. The Yellow Dragonzord formed the legs and lower torso of the Jewel Megazord. Its torso plate and tail separated to form a spear which attached to the left arm socket of the Pegasus Zord which was the Megazord's Torso. The Blue Unicorn Zord was the Zord's right arm which held the Megazord's Power Sword.

The Jewel Megazord was ready, and Croc Rocker was on the attack. There were a few swipes and strikes, but the monster and the Megazord was clearly matched in terms of brute strength. So they had to fight smarter.

"Wait." Oliver said. "There is a weak spot. The mouth."

"All right. Let's see if we can get him to stick a fork in it." Miley said as she and the Rangers brought forth the lance arm and impaled it in Croc Rocker's mouth. A howl erupted from the monster as the lance was jammed in. The Rangers then pulled out the lance ready to deliver the killing blow. That blow came with a swipe from the Jewel Megazord saber.

After the saber strike the monster looked ready to fall and Miley said "For a monster named Croc Rocker, you sure don't do the Crocodile Rock." And with that Croc Rocker fell and exploded when it hit the ground.

At the base was another Crown Jewel Half. Quickly the Rangers picked it up. Mission accomplished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her starship Empress Kale was furious. "You failed Morganna! That monster was a failure!"

Morganna just stood smiling. "Yes I suppose it was. No matter I can always create a better one." She then turned to the Empress and said. "Worry not Empress, this is merely a setback. I can always find bigger and better monsters to bring to life. And we learn more from each battle. But for now I'd say a policy of 'trial and error' is called for in our monster dealings." With that she just turned to leave.

Kale wondered what Morganna meant by that statement. Did she know the monster would fail? Was there something Morganna knew that she didn't? Or was she playing for time?

And if so, time for what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Command Center Kim, Kat and Jason were evaluating the Rangers' 'civilian powers'. Oliver came with a clean bill of health and a glowing recommendation.

"Well Oliver, you're a Shadow melter." Kat explained. "Anyplace where there's a deep enough shadow you can go through it like a trap door."

Oliver thought the power was kind of cool until Lilly said "We'll leave all the lights on in the girls' locker room."

"Spoilsport." Oliver said. Lilly then asked "Okay what about me?"

"Well size changing is a most unique power, and the hardest to control." Kim said giving her thoughts. "That power can depend on your emotional state at the time, and can be uncontrollable pretty quick. If you feel pretty big about yourself you can be a giant, but if you are feeling very small at the moment…"

"….I can become small." Lilly said completing the thought. "So I got to watch my emotions?"

"And make sure no one looks down on you, or you feel like looking down on them." Kim added. "It's easy to feel like you're looked down on more than feeling on top of the world. Don't give into that." Lilly nodded saying that she'd do her best.

"Okay what about me?" Miley asked. "I mean I set things on fire."

"That you do Miley." Jason said. "You're a firestarter all right, but there's a twist."

"What's the twist?" Miley asked. Jason explained. "You get your power from the sun. You seem to collect energy from it to charge your power. If you set fire to something at night it would be due to energy you have stored inside you. Also collecting solar energy limits how much food you have to eat as well."

"So I'm eating…solar power?" Miley asked. "I don't need to eat food?"

"No you still will need to eat." Jason explained. "Just not as much as the sun nourishes you and energizes your civilian power."

"Just like Superman gets his power from the sun." Lilly said.

Oliver then added "Who said you can't be Superman?"

Miley rolled her eyes at Oliver's bad pun. "Ha ha you donut."

It was then that Miley had an idea. "Jason, Kim, Kat, I know we don't use our powers for personal gain, but I was thinking…."

Kim knew what Miley meant. "In this case it would not be personal gain. It would be a charity case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Martial Arts club met again and students were going through moves again. Only this time more students were getting things right.

Lilly and Miley sparred with each other, and Miley wound up beating Lilly. Lilly didn't mind the loss as it helped her friend with her confidence. She also beat Oliver who fell out of his corner after eight seconds. And that was only by running towards him, and Oliver backing away like a scared little boy.

At the end Miley was asked by Jason to do a montage of Martial Arts moves. Miley took the center of the mat, and Miley played 'Nobody's perfect' on her CD player. Miley then did a series of moves with practiced ease. Almost on par, if not surpassing, the skill level of Lilly and Oliver. Everyone, but two, applauded.

"We can show you better." Amber and Ashley said as hey decided they were going to steal the show. Turning to face each other they bowed, and when they said they were ready….

…..they slapped each other like London Tipton in a slap fight. People remembered the slap fest she and a 'mermaid' had in the lobby of the Boston Tipton. Miley, Lilly and Oliver laughed for days.

"Miley I think now would be a good time." Jason said. Miley agreed as she thought of the areas of the plastics feet get hotter and hotter.

Soon enough both pairs of feet were smoking. "Good thing we're out in the sun." Miley said. Jason agreed as he watched the mean girls loose their footing as their feet were smoking.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!" Amber and Ashley shouted as their feet were getting hotter and hotter.

Smoke then started forming from both sets of feet, and Miley couldn't help but say "Woah Amber, Ashley, that's a mighty bad case of athlete's foot." The other students laughed at Miley's comment.

The plastics weren't laughing however as they were looking for a place to cool off. They saw the lake and dove in hoping the water would cool them off.

After a few seconds both plastics burst from the surface of the lake and continued their slap fight. Jason then said "Boy does that bring back memories" as he, Kim, Kat, Miley, Lilly, Oliver and the other students at the club laughed at Amber and Ashley's water drenched slap fight.


	6. A Shrinking Confidence Problem

Chapter 6: "A Shrinking Confidence Problem"

Lilly was at the skate park on the half pipe, practicing for the Malibu Beach Skateboard Championships. This year she was going for a record-setting 5th straight win in the half-pipe competition. When she was finished, She hopped off her board, kicked it to her hand and then walked over to get a bottle of water.

As she drank, she looked around the skate park a saw a group of kids around 10, on one of the smaller half-pipes. She saw her neighbor, Beth, drop in and when she tried to do a 180, the board hit the ramp wrong and she fell off. The girl was alright but the other kids groaned, "Come on, Beth!" said another girl that Lilly knew, named Nichole. "If we are even going to have a chance to win the Junior Team division you need to get your head in the game."

"I know," said Beth, "I'm trying my best…"

"Well your best isn't cutting it, Shorty. You better shape up or we are going to have to replace you. Come on, guys…" The rest of the kids followed her and walked away. Beth picked up her board, walked over to a nearby bench, and sat down.

Lilly walked over to her, and said, "Hey, Beth,

"Hi, Lilly," said Beth.

"You know you shouldn't let what Nichole said get to you," said Lilly, as she sat down, "I was picked on about my size when I was your age, and it's a really bummer."

"I Know," the younger girl replied, "but… she's probably right. I'm not very good. I'll let the whole team down. "

"Hey, don't talk like that. I was one of the worst skateboards around once, but I didn't stay that way. All you need is some practice and when you believe in yourself the rest of your friends will too…"

Beth looked at her, "You really think so?"

Lilly smiled, "You bet… Come on… Let's see if I can help…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on board the Imperial Starship, Empress Kale and Morganna watched as Lilly helped Beth with her skateboarding.

"Morganna," said Kale, "I just had a wonderful idea…"

"What is it, My Empress?"

"The Yellow Ranger's 'civilian power' is she can grown or shrink at will. But, how she changes her size depends on her emotions. If she feels pretty big about herself she can be a giant. But, if she feels small about herself , she can become small. So, all we have to do is make the Yellow Ranger feel small and weak.""I know just the thing," said Morganna, "The Mirror of Regret. It's said that whoever gazes upon it will see there less confident days of their life and if you look at it for to long you could lose all of your confidence."

"Excellent," said the Empress, "When The Yellow Ranger sees her younger days, and remembers how pathetic she was. She will feel like a little girl, again and as a result start to shrink. And, then Poof! No more Yellow Ranger!" The evil Empress started to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple of hours of practice and training with Lilly, Beth was becoming a pretty good skateboarder. "Good work, Beth. You keep practicing and in a few years, it could be me and you in the half pipe finals."

"You really think so?" asked Beth, with a big smile

"I know so…" then Lilly looked at her watch, "I've got to head home. You keep practicing and I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"You bet!" said Beth, as she went back to practicing. Lilly then hopped on her board and headed for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now is the time, Grim," said Empress Kale, to her monster general, who was bowing at her feet, "Take some Dragotrons and the Mirror of Regret to Earth and show the Yellow Ranger some of her most humiliating moments from her childhood. Do not fail me, Grim…"

"Yes, My Empress," he said as rose from the kneeling position he was in. Then, He and some of the Dragotrons left the throne room.

"What about the other 2 Rangers," asked Gwen, "They'll help the Yellow Ranger if they can…"

"Not to worry, dear niece," said Kale, "Morganna is working on a new monster right now."

Meanwhile, in her lair, Morganna was looking over Rita Repusla and Lord Zedd's Monster book, her pet pixie, sitting on her shoulder. "Now, let's see… what monster should I use? I should pick one that will laugh at it's victims…" She turned a page and saw a hyena skeleton monster, "Perfect…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As, Lilly was skateboarding home, Grim appeared in front of her. She stopped just in time to avoid running into the dragon man.

"What is it, Grim?" asked the Yellow Ranger, "I've got to get home… It's taco night."

"Oh, I just thought you might like a little workout to build up your appetite," replied Grim.

He snapped his fingers and a group of Dragotrons appeared. After a quick fight, she disposed of Grim's footmen, "Thanks, Grim… That did build up my appetite… Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Not quite," said Grim, he snapped his fingers again and two more Dragotrons appeared on each side of Lilly. Each grabbing an arm, they were much stronger than Lilly though they would be. Then, Grim walked over her and in his hands appeared a large mirror.

"Now, Yellow Ranger… Let's take a little trip down memory lane… I know just where to start…"

In the mirror, she watched as she saw a young Lilly, it was the day that the coach announced who made the soccer team. Unfortunately, because of her size, Lilly wasn't picked. Seeing this reminded of how badly the kids treated her as a child, and it started making her feel small and she felt herself starting to shrink…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While this was going on Morganna released her hyena skeleton monster on Malibu. The alarms went off in the Command Center. "Look at that thing," said Jason, as he looked at the monster on the view screen.

"Uh oh… We've got another problem," said Kat as she looked at the her panel.

"What is it?" asked Kim

"Take a look…" replied Kat as she brought it up on the main view screen.

They saw Lilly and Grim in the park. She was getting smaller and smaller. "What's happening?" asked Jason.

"From what I can tell," said Kat, "Grim is using something called the Mirror of Regret on Lilly. It shows people there most humiliating moments to destroy their confidence."

"Oh my goodness," said Kimberly. She paused a moment, "Call the Rangers."

And a few moments later, the Red and Blue Rangers teleported into the Command Center.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Miley.

"And, where's Lilly?" asked Oliver.

"Take a look," said Kat, as she brought the scene of Lilly and Grim on the main view screen.

"What's happening to her?" asked Miley, "Why is she shrinking?"

"Grim is using the Mirror of Regret on her. It shows people there most humiliating moments to destroy their confidence. Whatever she's seeing, it's making her feel small… That's why she's shrinking."

"We have to go help her," said Oliver.

"Unfortunately," said Jason, "There is something that you two have to take care of Kale has a monster running loose on the other side of the park."

"But, what about Lilly?" asked Miley.

Kim sighed, "We'll just have to hope that Lilly can break herself free of Grim's control."

Miley and Oliver nodded and said "It's Morphin' Time!""By the power of the Moonstone."

"By the power of the Sunstone."

Soon the Red and Blue Rangers were in the park doing battle with the hyena skeleton monster and a group of Dragotrons. The Rangers disposed of the Dragotrons easily, but the monster was a whole other story. They kept fighting the monster but he was just to strong for just the two of them.

"I hope Lilly gets here soon…" said Miley.

"Me too…" said Oliver, "I don't know how much more I can take…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the park, things weren't looking good for Lilly. The magic from the mirror made her too weak to stand she was on her knees looking at the mirror. She was now just 5 inches tall. "And, now the last image… Your little student, Beth… Look at her… She's just like you… just a weak little girl…"

In the mirror it showed Beth skateboarding, but instead of being the horrible skateboarder she was earlier in the day. She was doing everything Lilly taught her perfectly… "HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE?!"

Lilly looked at this and smiled. It made her feel good to see Beth doing well. In fact it started to make her feel big… And in no time she was back to her normal size, "Nice try, Grim," said Lilly as she took a fighting stance, "You all most had me believing the stuff I was seeing. Beth is going to be just fine. Go back and tell Kale her little trick didn't work."

"Until next time, Yellow Ranger," Grim disappeared in a flash and just then Lilly's communicator rang.

She took it out of her pocket and said, "Lilly here."

"Lilly, good work at breaking free of Grim's control," said Kim, "Miley and Oliver are on the other side of the park fighting a monster and they need your help."

"I'm on it," said Lilly, as she closed up her communicator, "It's Morphin' Time… By the Power of the Heartstone." Lilly morphed and started to run toward the other side of the park.

Meanwhile, Miley and Oliver were knocked to the ground again by the monster, but not hard enough to be demorphed. Oliver sat up and said with a groan, "Ahh… Man this guy is tough…"

"Yeah," responded Miley, out of breath, "I know… He's tougher than my Aunt Pearl's Roast Rabbit."

Oliver almost responded but they heard a "Yah!" and saw a yellow object fly over there heads and knock the monster to the ground. But, it wasn't just any yellow object it was the Yellow Ranger.

Miley and Oliver got to their feet and stood next to their friend. "Lilly!" said Miley, "you're OK!"

"Yeah," said Lilly, "Kale' little plan backfired. I'll tell you later how I got free, right now let's take care of this bag of bones…"

"Right," said Miley and Oliver together. The Rangers put their weapons together, formed the Jewel Blaster and destroyed the monster.

On the Imperial Starship, Kale watched as both Grim and her monster failed. Kale turned and started to walk of the bridge. Then, Gwen said, "Empress? Aren't you going to reform the monster and increase his size?"

Kale looked over her shoulder, "The Power Rangers have all ready won twice today… I'd rather not have them go for the hat trick…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Couple of days later, Lilly, Miley and Oliver were in the skate park watching Beth perform for her teammates. When Beth finished, Nichole came up to her and said, "Wow! That was great! How'd you learn that so fast?"

"Just practice," said Beth, with a big smile as she looked at Lilly.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time," said Nichole, "You know what? I'd be on a team with you any day."

Beth smiled as they high-fived, "Thanks, Nichole…" Beth then walked over toward Lilly, Miley and Oliver.

"That was great, Beth," said Miley, "I guess practicing really paid off, huh?"

"Yeah, and it didn't hurt to have Lilly teach me a few things," said Beth.

"Yeah," said Oliver, "But, you found the confidence inside yourself, Beth. Size didn't have anything to do with it."

Beth walked over to Lilly and put her hand out and said, "Thanks, Lilly."

Lilly shook Beth's hand and said, "Anytime…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Two Villains, One Problem  
by TheGreatShadow

It was lunch time Seaview High School Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting at a table eating their lunch. "So what do guy want to do after the Martial Arts Club today," Miley asked as she finished her lunch early, due to her powers.

"I don't know," Lilly replied, then whispered, "I was thinking of practicing controlling my powers."

"Good idea, we should practice later on," Miley said.

Then Oliver saw Kim walk over to the announcement board and placed something on the board, "I think we will have more time than we thought," Oliver said.

"What are you talking about Oliver?" Miley asked.

Oliver pointed to the announcement board and they saw a paper that said, 'Today's Martial Arts Club meeting canceled.'

The three of them walked up to the board, where Kim was still at, to see why this was happening. "Hey guys," Kim greeted, "Sorry about canceling today's meeting."

"What's going on cuz?" Lilly asked.

"Well," Kim started in a whisper, "But some of the stuff in the Command Center are starting go a little haywire for some reason."

"Well since it is important, then it's understandable," Miley said.

"Really, today's meeting is canceled!?" The four of them turned to see Amber and Ashley getting excited, "Today we can go shopping!" Amber shouted, "Cloths!"

"Shoes!" Ashley shouted.

"And Jewelry!" they both finished, "Oooooohhhhhh!! Hisssssssssss!!" Then the two plastics walked off.

"I can never, understand them," Oliver said.

"Me neither," Kim said, "So if you need me, you know how to reach me." Then Kim walked off to return to her classroom.

---

On the Imperial Starship, Empress Kale was to figure out how to destroy the Power Rangers. "What to do with these pesky Rangers," she thought out loud.

"Mistress, let me go and destroy the Power Rangers," Grim suggested, "I still need to redeem myself for my loss."

"Well..." Kale said until her phone rang. She groaned as answered the phone, "What!?" she shouted.

"Hello!?" a screechy voice shout though the phone as a hologram of a woman in a brown witch's robe and staff and had two pointy silver colored hair cones.

"Rita Repulsa?" Kale started, "I thought you were purified by Zordon. How did you become evil again?"

"I have no time to answer your questions," Rita replied, "I want to know who you are and what are you doing here?"

"I am Empress Kale, and I'm here to conquer Earth," Kale replied.

"What?!" Rita screech, "My husband and I were here first, and we could have had the Earth in hands now, but the Power Rangers have always been in our way."

"What are you talking about?" Kale asked, "We never saw you help out."

"What are you talking about?!" Rita shouted, "We've been fighting the Power Rangers for months!"

"Impossible!" Kale shouted back, "The Rangers had been around for a few weeks!"

"Wait," Rita calmly said, "What Power Rangers are you fighting?"

"Why the Jewel Power Rangers of course," Kale replied.

"So you are fighting a bunch new Rangers while we were fighting older Rangers," Rita said. Soon Rita started to laugh, "You are losing to a bunch of newbies and you call yourself an empress!"

"I'll let you know, I have the finest forces in the galaxy," Kale bragged, "And to show you my power when I destroy the other Power Rangers."

"Ha! While you're on a wild goose chase, we'll destroy your Ranger team!" Rita shouted as she hung up.

---

In the palace on the moon, Rita just hung up on Kale, "Who was that my dear?" a figure that was muscle and metal with a staff with a large Z at the top, known as Lord Zedd, asked.

"Just some woman called Kale," Rita replied, "She wants to prove herself by trying take on the Power Rangers."

"What a fool," Zedd said, "Does she even know who we were?"

"It seems she heard of us," Rita replied, "But since she's going after the Lux lucis Vis Rangers, we'll take care of her Rangers." Rita then started to look though her telescope and looked for the Jewel Power Ranger.

"Rita, do you know where these other Rangers are at?" Zedd pointed out.

Rita realized that she had no clue on where these Rangers were at, "I'll call her again," Rita said as she started to dial Kale's number again.

---

Back in Malibu, Miley, Lily, and Oliver arrived at the Stewart's house, where Robbie Ray greeted them, "Hey kids, how was school today?"

"It went alright," Miley said, "We just stop by so that I can get training cloths. Lilly, Oliver you can make yourself comfortable." Then Miley went upstairs.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well we're going to train for a little bit," Lilly replied, "Then who knows."

"As there are no attacks from Kale," Oliver added.

Soon they heard the door open and saw Jackson walking in with a large box, "Jackson what in Yamhill is that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It's the new Megatron Boom box 3000!" Jackson replied, "With this bad boy I can shake the house."

"Jackson, are you sure you wanted to spend your money that you might not use a lot?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be using this a lot," Jackson said as he started to walk to the stairs where Miley came back down.

"Okay guys let's go," Miley said as she, Lilly, and Oliver left to go train.

---

Back on the moon, Rita gave her evil smile as she found the Jewel Power Rangers, "Oh Zeddy, I think I found the other Rangers," she said.

"Finally," Zedd said as he got off his throne and walked towards his wife, "So what are they like?"

"Take a look for yourself," Rita replied.

Zedd did what his wife told him to do and saw Miley, Lilly, and Oliver training on the uncrowded part of the beach. "Three Rangers!?" Zedd shouted, "This is laughable, Kale is losing to three Rangers while she said that she has the finest army in the galaxy. Now let's dispose these Rangers. Goldar! Scorpina! Rito! Get in here!" Zedd demanded.

Then a monkey like creature in a golden suit of armor with a matching helmet and wings known as Goldar walked in with a beautiful Asian woman with long raven hair wearing golden scorpion armor known as Scorpina and a skeleton with half of the bones camo color, known as Rito, came behind him.

"You call for us your Evilness?" Goldar asked.

"Yes, round up the Tengas and get them ready for an attack," Zedd instructed.

"What are you planning my lord?" Scorpina asked.

"We're going to attack another Ranger team," Rita answered.

---

At the beach, while the three Rangers were training they were unaware of a group of black bird like creatures, known as Tenga Warriors, appeared right behind them. The Tengas were slowly walking towards the Ranger making sure the Rangers hear them, until a Tenga stepped on a stick, snapping it, and causing the Rangers to turn and face them.

"Whoa what the hell are those?" Oliver asked as the Rangers got in their defensive stances.

"I don't know," Lilly answered, "But I think they are looking for a fight."

Then the Tengas started to attack the Rangers.

Two Tangas took flight and landed on Lilly and Miley. A third Tenga was going after Oliver, but Oliver realized that he was standing in a shadow of a tree, so he dived in it making the Tenga fly into the tree.

"Where did he go?" a confused Tenga screeched.

Oliver then jumped out of the shadow and punched the Tenga away. Then Oliver ran over to Miley and Lilly and kicked the Tengas away. "Bunch of bird-brains," Oliver said.

Then a Tenga came behind Oliver and tossed him to the ground.

"Oliver!" Miley and Lilly shouted as they tried to help their friend, but the Tengas won't let them.

"Get out of our way!" Lilly shouted as she tried to punch one of the Tengas, but a Tenga caught the punch.

"Nice try Ranger," the Tenga said as it tossed Lilly back to the ground. Then Miley tried to kick the Tengas, but the results were the same. "Face it Rangers, you are no match for Lord Zedd's Tenga Warriors!"

Miley then use her civilian power to cause heat underneath the Tengas' feet. The Tengas soon realized that their feet were smoking from the hot ground. The Tengas started to squawk in pain as they were trying to cool their feet. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm out of here!" a Tenga shouted as it flew off with the other following behind.

"Just what was that about?" Lilly asked.

"I have no clue," Miley replied.

Then their communicators went off and Miley soon answered it, "Miley, this is Jason can you read me?"

"Yeah," Miley replied.

"Good at least we got the communications back online," Jason said.

"Hey Jason, we just had a weird encounter here," Miley said.

"How weird?" Jason asked.

"I think it would be best if we came back to the Command Center and tell you everything about it," Miley said.

---

Back at the moon palace, Zedd was furious at how his Tengas ran away from a fight, "Blasted Tengas!" Zedd shouted, "They can't do anything right!"

"Hey Ed why not make a monster to destroy those Rangers?" Rito suggested.

"I was getting to that!" Zedd shouted, "And stop calling me 'Ed!'" Zedd then looked towards Earth to find anything to be his next monster; he soon found Jackson finished setting up his new stereo system, "Perfect."

---

Jackson was glad that he was able to finish setting up his new stereo system, "Finally, now it's time to do test this puppy out," Jackson said as he took the remote and pressed the power button, but nothing happened. Jackson looked at the remote and saw that it had no batteries, "Hey dad do we have any triple A batteries?!" Jackson shouted as he started to head downstairs.

While Jackson was gone, lightning came down and snatched the stereo system.

Jackson soon came back to see that stereo system, "No!" Jackson shouted, "I can't lose it already!"

---

At the Command Center, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver told Jason, Kat, and Kim what happened, "So you were attacked by a group of birds that were called the Tenga Warriors?" Kat said and the Rangers nodded.

"And they said they were with someone named Lord Zedd?" Kim added and the Rangers nodded again.

The three former Rangers had worried looks, "What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Zedd was our enemy, back when we were Rangers," Jason said, "But, our mentor, Zordon, gave up his life to purify Zedd and Rita. Yet how did they return?"

"Maybe Kale made them evil again," Lilly suggested.

"No, Kale would not want Zedd and Rita's help, but..." Kim started.

"But what?" Miley asked.

"On the news they said that there was another Power Rangers team on the other side of the country," Kim finished.

"Wait what!? There was another Rangers team and they are not helping us fight Kale!" Miley said.

"Well..." Kim started but the alarm went off, singling trouble, "We have to continue this later, it seems like a monster is on the loose."

The viewing screen, showed a mechanical monster in a metallic grey armor, with speakers on its shoulders, knees, and one on his abdomen, it even had knobs on its chest.

"Fine we'll take care of this, but we'll continue this discussion later," Miley said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"By the power of the Sunstone."

"By the power of the Heartstone."

"By the Power of the Moonstone."

The Rangers arrived at the location were the monster was at, "So you finally arrived Rangers," the monster said, "I am Doom Box, and I was sent here to destroy you."

"Ha! You think you can defeat us?!" Miley said, "We are the Power Rangers."

"I know already," Doom Box said as he turned a knob, "Take this!" Then Doom Box released a sonic boom that knocked the Rangers away.

The Ranger quickly got be up and pulled out their weapons and charged at Doom Box. Miley was able to slash her sword at the monster, making sparks fly, until Doom Box grabbed Miley's sword and punched her away.

Behind Doom Box, Lilly pulled out arrows and started to fire them at Doom Box, hitting it. When Doom Box was turning toward Lilly, Oliver rushed in, plant his staff in the ground and started to spin around on it and kicked the monster multiple times.

"Great job guys, now let's finish this," Miley said.

"Right!" The other two Rangers said.

The Rangers were about to put their weapons together, but there was a high pitch scream that made the Rangers clutch their heads in pain.

When the screaming stopped, they looked up to see a female monster in old Greek armor, in a long silk robe, and a veil over her face, "So you are the Jewel Power Rangers that Kale told me about," she said.

"And just you are you?" Oliver asked.

"I am the Dreadful Siren," the monster introduced herself as she walked over to Doom Box, "Come let us destroy these Rangers."

"Now you're talking!" Doom Box said as the two monster started to get ready to attack.

The Ranger were brace themselves for the attack until they heard, "Rangers go!"

They looked to see a Red Ranger with large barrel guns and a Pink Ranger with a bow and arrow jump over them and fired at the monsters.

Then an Orange Ranger with a whip and Yellow Ranger with a pair of daggers jumped over them and attacked the monsters.

The Next Rangers were a Blue Ranger with a lance and a Green Ranger with an axe charged in and attacked both monsters.

Finally a White Ranger and a Black Ranger both wielding swords charged in and stabbed the two monsters.

The other Power Rangers team lined up next to the Jewel Power Rangers, where they saw that the other Rangers also have a white diamond pattern across white diamonds across their chest, they even had white boots and gloves with their color as diamonds at the end of their gloves and boots. But the White Ranger's diamonds were black and he had a gold breastplate with shoulder pads and the Black Ranger had a metallic purple breastplate. Each of the Rangers had different helmet designs, White had a dragon, Red was a lion, Blue was a frog, Green was a turtle, Orange was a serpent, Yellow was a saber-tooth tiger, Pink was a phoenix, and Black had only black vision glass where his face was.

"What another Power Rangers team?!" Doom Box shouted.

"That's right we're the Power Rangers..." The White Ranger started.

"Lux lucis Vis!" The whole Ranger team finished.

"Are you guys alright?" the White Ranger asked the Jewel Power Rangers.

"Yeah we are alright," Miley said.

"Then how about we finish these monster together," the White Ranger said.

Miley smiled as her team started put their weapons together to form their Power Blaster as well as the Lux lucis Vis Rangers, other than the Black Ranger, put their weapons together to form their Power Blaster. "Fire!" the Rangers shouted as beams from both teams fired and hit the two monsters, knocking them down and making them explode.

---

"Curses the Rangers joined forces!" Kale shouted, "But it won't matter, I'll kill two birds with one stone. By the Power of the Crown Jewels, Bring the monsters back to life, combine their powers, and make them grow!"

The Yellow Crown Jewel rose from the box and flew straight to Earth, hitting the remains of the monsters. Then the monsters became the Mechanical Siren and were now a giant.

The Ranger looked at each other and nodded. "We need the Zords of Light now!" The Lux lucis Vis Rangers, other than the Black Ranger, shouted.

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Then a large black airship with two propellers on the back, a gold dragon head in front, with a red globe in its mouth, and claws in the front flew from space.

"We need Jewel Zord power now!"

Upon command the Jewel Zords flew to their Ranger's command. The Yellow Dragonzord formed the legs and lower torso of the Jewel Megazord.

Its torso plate and tail separated to form a spear which attached to the left arm socket of the Pegasus Zord which was the Megazord's Torso.

The Blue Unicorn Zord was the Zord's right arm which held the Megazord's Power Sword.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" the Black Ranger shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

The three Zords stood in front the Mechanical Siren, with their swords ready. "You Rangers can't defeat me!" the Mechanical Siren shouted as the Zords started to charge at her. Mechanical Siren let out a loud shriek that caused sparks to fly in the Megazords' cockpits.

"Damn I thought she was a pain before," the Green Ranger said.

"We need to silence her," Lilly said.

"I got it cover," the Black Ranger said, "Fire Lightning Gem!" Then the red globe on the ark lightning at the Mechanical Siren. "She's stunned, you two finish her off!"

"Right!" The Rangers shouted as both Megazord approached the monster. They both charged up their swords a delivered the final blow, causing the Mechanical Siren to scream as she fell to the ground and explode.

At the place the monster exploded, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver found the whole piece of the Yellow Crown Jewel. "Wow a whole piece this time," Lilly said.

"What do you expect, it took a lot of power to do what she did," Oliver stated.

"What are you guys doing here?" the Rangers turned to see the Lux lucis Vis Rangers.

"We came to retrieve the Crown Jewel that Kale used to make the monster grow," Miley explained.

Before they can say anything else, the Lux lucis Vis Rangers communicator went off, "What is it?" the White Ranger answered. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver heard a voice but couldn't make out what they said. "Alright the," The White Ranger said, "Good news, it seems our mentor wants to meet you and your mentors."

---

On Kale's starship, she was having an agreement with Rita, "Thanks to you, the Rangers were able to join forces and defeat the monsters!" Rita argued.

"Well you shouldn't create a weak monster," Kale said, "I had to use one of my Crown Jewels for this fight."

"The Crown Jewels," Rita started to laugh, "If you are depending on the Crown Jewels you are sure to lose. My advice to you: RUN!!!" Rita continued to laugh as she hung up on Kale.

"I'll show them," Kale said, "I'll destroy these Rangers and then I'll destroy Zedd and Rita."

---

At the Lux lucis Vis Command Center, which was the original Command Center, the Jewel Power Rangers and their mentors were going to meet the Lux lucis Vis Rangers' mentor.

"Greetings," Zordon said as he appeared in the blue tube, "I am Zordon of Eltar."

"Zordon?" Kim, Kat, and Jason said.

"You know him?" Oliver asked.

"He was our mentors back when we were Rangers," Kim said.

"Jason, Kim, Kat, it good see you all again," Zordon said, "I knew that you three would be the mentors for Jewel Power Rangers."

"Zordon how did you return?" Jason asked.

"Back when you and Kim were taken by Divatox to Muranthias, Alpha and I were able to contact Ninjor and together were created the Lux lucis Vis Rangers. After we finished their power coins, I left a little bit of my power behind so that if the Dark Power returns the Lux licus Vis Rangers will be able stand up to it like the Dawn Rangers did," Zordon explained.

"So who are they?" Miley asked.

The Rangers removed their helmets, the White Ranger was a male with short blond hair, "I'm Tyler."

The Red Ranger was a male with short red hair, "I'm Jon."

The Yellow Ranger was a female with shoulder length blond curly hair, "I'm Haley."

The Orange Ranger was a female with shoulder length hair as well, "I'm Paige."

The Blue Ranger was a male with black short hair, "I'm Chris."

The Pink Ranger was a female with short blond hair, "I'm Brittany."

The Green Ranger was a male with short black hair and his skin was slightly more tan then the others, "I'm Emile."

Then the Black Ranger was a male with had short brown hair, "And I'm Z."

"And we're from a small town called Boardman in Ohio," Tyler said, "Now that we showed who we are, it's your turn now."

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver removed their helmets to show their faces. "I'm Miley."

"I'm Lilly."

"And I'm Oliver."

"And as you saw we are from Malibu," Miley said.

"Now for the reason I wanted you here," Zordon said, "As the Jewel Power Ranger you are destined to fight Empress Kale. But to defeat her you also need the other two Enchanted Jewels."

"There two more?!" Miley nearly shouted.

"Yes and you can never let Kale get her hand on them," Zordon said, "But as a word of caution; if there are any demons attacking Malibu it would be best to let the Lux lucis Vis Rangers to take care of it. Because Darkseid, the one who brought back Zedd and Rita, has great powers and the Lux lucis Vis were created to fight and defeat her and the Dark Power just like the Dawn Ranger."

"Dawn Rangers?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry Jason but that's a tale for another time," Zordon said, "Now you, Kat, and Kim must return to Malibu and prepare for another attack from Kale."

"Okay Zordon, it was great to see you," Kim said.

"Same here," Zordon said as the Jewel Power Rangers and their mentors teleport back to Malibu.

---

Later that day in Malibu, Miley was home where her father question of what happened today and Miley explained everything.

"So there's another team of Rangers out there?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes," Miley replied.

"So why don't they come here and help out?" Robbie ray asked.

"Because they are dealing with Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa as we are fight Kale here," Miley explained.

Soon the house started to shake as Jackson turned up the music up on his stereo system, "Jason told me that Zedd can make monsters out of objects and I wish that it can be destroy along with the monster instead of returning back to where it came from."

**Notes: If you would like to write a chapter or take over this story, PM me...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Searching for White  
by TheGreatShadow

At the Jewel Power Rangers' Command Center, the Rangers' mentors called them in. "So what's going on?" Miley asked.

"Well guys," Jason started, "With thanks to Zordon and Alpha, we were able to create new Zords and Morphers." Jason pressed a few buttons and on the Viewing Screen, showing two new Zords. "These are the White Wolfzord and the Green Batzord."

Then Kimberly pulls out two new Morphers, one white and one green, "With these new Morphers, we'll be able to locate the other two stones."

"Is that all that you want talk?" Oliver asked.

"Well " Kat started.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Zack was the one who hid the White Starstone and it was located outside the hiding area," Kat explained.

"It appeared out of it hiding spot?" Lily said, "How without letting us or god forbid, Kale, know?"

"According to Zack, the Starstone as in a special casing that blocks its power so that it wouldn't be detected," Kat explained.

"Any idea where it was when you detected the Starstone?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," Kim said as she turned to the computer, "It was picked up at an auction house, not that far from here. So we just wait until we get the signal again."

---

At a TV show set, a man was walking though the set, with a box in hand, to a trailer and knocked on the door, "Who is it?" a male voice asked.

"It's your father open up," the man said. Soon the door opened up and a blond teenage boy in costume came out, "Hey Jake, happy birthday."

"Thanks dad," Jake said as he hugged his father, "What's in the box?"

"It's your birthday gift," Jake's father replied as he handed the box to Jake.

Jake took the box into the trailer and opened it, and saw a stone case, and he opened that and saw a white star-shaped jewel. Jake was amazed at the sight of the jewel, "What is this?" Jake asked.

"No one knows," his father said, "It's was just found and I saw it at an auction, and I thought it was the perfect gift for you."

"Jake Ryan, we need you on the set!" a stage hand shouted.

"Coming!" Jake shouted back, "Well they need me." Jake placed the stone case opened as he and his father left the trailer.

---

Back at the Command Center, the computer's alarm went off, "Guys the Starstone is out in the open!" Kat pointed out.

"Where?" Miley asked.

Soon a map popped up on the screen and Kim said, "It's close at a nearest TV studio."

"Oh great," Miley said.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"That's the studio where they shoot Zombie High," Miley replied.

"Really? And is it going to be hard to get in?" Jason asked.

"No, I just need to make a phone call," Miley said as she pulled her cell phone.

---

On the Imperial Starship, Morganna was walking into Kale's room, "Sorry to interrupt you, Mistress, but..."

"Unless you can to tell me that you mastered the growth spell, I don't want to hear it!" Kale shouted.

"But Mistress it's the fourth Enchanted Jewel," Morganna said.

Kale was about to shout again until she realized what Morganna said, "You found the fourth jewel?"

---

At the Command Center, was on her cell phone waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. "Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Hey Jake," Miley said.

"Hi Miley, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Nothing much," Miley replied, "Say Jake if it's okay can Lilly, Oliver, and myself come to the studio today?"

"Sure Miley, I'll have security let you in," Jake said.

"Alright, thanks," Miley said, "See you later." Miley hung up on her phone a turned to the others, "Well we're in, but how are we going to find the Starstone?"

"I got that covered," Kimberly said as she grabbed the White Morpher, "These Morphers can lock on and track the Enchanted Jewels."

"So we just look around with this, until we find the Starstone," Lilly said.

"Correct, but be fast, Kale should also be on the hunt for it as well," Kim warned.

---

On the Imperial Starship's Command Room, Grim, Gwen, and Mordred were brought in to figure out what to do about the fourth jewel, "Do to the fact that the fourth jewel is in a public place and the Rangers would come and muddle if we cause a commotion. So Gwen disguise yourself as a human and go and find that jewel." Kale explained.

"Yes your highness," Gwen said as she left the room.

---

Later that day, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver arrived at the studio where they shoot Zombie High. The security let them though and they started to head for the set where Jake would be at. "Is the Morpher getting anything?" Oliver asked.

Miley check the Morpher to see that signal was weak mean that they were far from the Starstone, "Nothing yet," she said.

The trio soon arrived at a the set for Zombie High, where they found Jake getting off the set, "Hey Jake," Miley said getting Jake's attention.

"Hey Miley, Lilly, Oliver," Jake greeted as he gave a quick hug to Miley and Lilly and gave Oliver a quick handshake, "How have you guys been?"

"Alright," Miley replied.

"Nothing much," Lilly replied.

"Same," Oliver said.

"Anything else you'll like to say to me?" Jake asked.

"Not that we can think of," Lilly said.

Jake sighed and said, "Guys it's my birthday."

The trio Rangers were embarrassed by forgetting their friend's birthday, "Oh Jake I'm sorry we forgot," Miley said.

"Don't worry, it's been a while since we saw each other," Jake said, "Plus my father got us a great gift. And I'm not needed for while, want to see it?"

"Sure," they replied as they followed Jake to his trailer.

Unknown to them, Gwen, who was disguised as a security guard, was watching them. "Excuse me ma'am, are you suppose to be here?" a security guard asked.

Gwen just place her hand on the security guard's neck and she used her energy to knock him out. "I think that answered your question," she said, "Now to see where those Rangers are going."

The Rangers were following right behind Jake while Gwen that was following them as they reached Jake's trailer.

Inside the trailer, went over to the stone case that hold the star shape jewel, "Well here it is," Jake said pointing to the jewel. Then they heard something beeping, "What's that?"

"Oh I think it's Lilly's cousin trying to contact her," Miley said as she pulled the White Morpher out and hand it to Lilly, "Why don't you answer it Lilly?"

Lilly figured out what Miley was talking about and went outside and contacted Kimberly with her Morpher. "What is it Lilly?" Kim asked.

"Kim we found the Starstone," Lilly said.

"That's great hear," her cousin said.

"Yeah it seems that Jake Ryan has it..." Then Lilly noticed something, "Kim, I'll call you back." Lilly went back inside, "Hey guys let's go for a walk!" she suggested.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Come on it's good for you," Lilly said as she was getting them out, "And why don't you take you star-shape jewel." As she was near Miley and Oliver she whispered, "I think Gwen is here."

"Yeah let's get going," Oliver said as they got Jake out of the trailer.

The four of them were walking around the studio lot with Gwen on their tail. "Hey let's take a short cut," Miley said as they went into an empty set.

"Guys we should not be here," Jake said.

"Come on Jake what's the worst that could happen?" Miley asked.

Then Dragotrons appeared and surrounded them, "What the hell!" Jake shouted.

"Jake run," Miley said.

"What?!" Jake shouted not getting what Miley ment.

Miley handed Jake the White Morpher and said, "Take this and protect this along with the jewel."

Jake was going to ask why but he saw in Miley's eyes that she wanted him to leave. "Okay," Jake said as he ran past the Dragotrons and away from the set.

"Ready?" Miley said as she pulled out her Morpher.

"Ready!" Lilly and Oliver shouted as they pulled their Morphers.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"By the Power of the Heartstone."

"By the Power of the Moonstone."

"By the Power of the Sunstone."

In their morphed form, the three of them had their weapons out. And the Dragotrons attacked.

Oliver did a back flip over a Dragotron and whacked it with his staff.

A Dragotron tried to attack Lilly, but she used her bow to deflect the attack and kicked it away.

Miley slashed two Dragotrons with her sword and kicked the Dragotron that was behind her.

A Dragotron grabbed Lilly from behind and held her down. Then Lilly saw a Dragotron ready to attack, so Lilly used her power to shirk, that got her out of the grab, and the Dragotron punched the other. Then Lilly returned to normal size and kicked the Dragotron.

Oliver jumped into the shadows of the set and spun his staff tripping the Dragotrons.

"Solar Spin!" Miley shouted as she became a flaming tornado and attacked the Dragotrons.

---

Meanwhile with Jake, he was running for his life until he was tripped by Gwen, who was back in her knight armor, making Jake drop the White Morpher "Foolish boy," she said.

Jake looked up in horror and said, "Who are you?"

"A faithful knight to Empress Kale," Gwen said as she raised her sword and swung it down to Jake.

"No!!!" Jake shouted as he embraced for impact. Then a barrier formed around him and caused Gwen's sword to bounce back, knocking her down. Jake and Gwen were confused and Jake tried to get away, but he didn't realize that his hand his the opened White Morpher.

Then there was a white glow and Jake was in white Ranger's suit that was similar to the others but his diamonds were black, the circle was white with the gold outline of a star, and his helmet was shaped like a wolf. "What the hell?" he said both confused and amazed.

"Curses, you are already a Ranger," Gwen said as she started to walk to Jake.

"Hey," Jason said though the Morpher, "Hey White Ranger answer me."

"What?" Jake said to the Morpher.

"Listen we don't know who you are, but you are now a Power Ranger and you need to fight Gwen back until the others get to you," Jason explained.

"Are you crazy?!" Jake shouted.

"Don't worry the suit enhances your abilities and your weaponry will be like second nature to you," Jason said.

Jake was confused as Gwen got a helmet on and approached him. Soon a large axe that required two hands appeared in his hand. "What the?"

Gwen then charged at Jake with her sword and attacked. Jake used his axe to deflect the attack and pushed her away. Jake charged at her and swung his axe at Gwen, but Gwen dodged the attack and kicked Jake away.

"Just how do you think you can stop me?" Gwen asked.

"Like this!" Lilly shouted as she fired an arrow at Gwen.

Jake turned to see the other Rangers, "You alright?" Miley asked.

"I don't know," Jake replied, "I'm confused."

"Just who are you?" Oliver asked.

"Jake. Jake Ryan," he answered.

"Jake?" they said.

Soon Jason a started to talk over the Morpher, "Miley, now that you're with the White Ranger, combine all your weapons."

"Okay," Miley said.

"Miley?" Jake said.

"We'll talk later, let's just combine our weapons," Miley said.

"Persistent Rangers," Gewn said as a shield appeared in her hands.

Oliver brought up his bow staff forming the barrel of the Power Blaster. Lilly brought her arrow and attached it to the nose. Jake's axe handle folded into the blade and the blades folded up to help guide the arrow and add more power. Miley's sword folded at the hilt and became the trigger. The Power Blaster was formed.

Oliver and Lilly took positions at the front of the weapon holding the bow part to lessen the recoil. Miley was at the rear with Jake by her side ready to pull the trigger. Miley then squeezed the trigger and a bolt of energy shot out and hit Gwen's shield , where she deflected the shot away, leaving a crack on the shield.

---

"Morganna!" Kale shouted making Morganna run into the room.

"Yes your highness?" she asked.

"Gwen needs more power," Kale said, "Did the spell?"

"Of course Empress," Morganna said as her hand started to glow, "Gwenevere! Vos vadum suscipio magis vox!"

Then Gwen started to glow then grew into a giant, "Fight me now Rangers!" she shouted.

"Let's summon our Zords!" Miley said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

"We need Jewel Zord power now!"

Upon command the Jewel Zords, with the new White Wolfzord with them, flew to their Ranger's command. The Yellow Dragonzord formed the legs and lower torso of the Jewel Megazord. Its torso plate and tail separated to form a spear. The White Wolfzord's legs folded up and attached to the left arm socket, with the spear in its mouth, of the Pegasus Zord which was the Megazord's Torso. The Blue Unicorn Zord was the Zord's right arm which held the Megazord's Power Sword.

Gwen charged at the Jewel Megazord, and the Megazord used its sword and spear to deflect the attacks.

"Hey guys with the White Wolfzord as the left arm, it can get metal plating that can deflect any shots from the enemy," Kat said though the Morphers.

"Alright Jake, let's try it out," Miley said.

"I'm on it!" Jake shouted as he pressed a few buttons and the metal plating formed on the Wolfzord.

Gwen tried to attack, but they use the metal plating to deflect the shots and make her drop her guard. The Rangers took this moment to attack her with the sword.

"Now let's finish this!" Miley shouted.

Both of the Megazord's spear and sword glowed as it swung its sword twice and jabbed its spear at Gwen. Gwen used her sword and shield to block the blow, but both the sword and shield were destroyed on impact and knocked her down.

"You'll pay for this!" Gwen shouted as she disappeared. Leaving the Rangers to celebrate.

---

Gwen returned to the Imperial Starship on her knees begging for forgiveness, "Forgive me Empress, I failed."

"You may have failed your mission, but you were the perfect test subject for the growth spell," Kale said, "They may have one more Ranger, but with the growth spell we will win."

---

At the Command Center, the Rangers brought Jake and explained everything to him. "So I'm a Power Ranger now?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Kim replied.

"But I didn't ask for this," Jake complained.

"Neither did we, and we didn't complain," Lilly said.

"But why me?" Jake asked.

"Since you morphed with the Starstone, the Morpher will only work with your DNA only," Kim explained, "So only you can be the White Jewel Power Ranger."

"So that's why we need to know, do you have anything major coming up?" Jason asked.

"No, We finished the season finale for Zombie High and I'm not in any movies," Jake answered. Then Jake started to think and said, "Fine I'll help since I am not doing anything."

"Good," Kat said, "But as a Ranger, you should come back to public school and come to the Martial Arts Club at the school."

"Okay," Jake said.

"And as a Ranger you need to follow three rules; Never use your Powers for personal gain," Oliver said

"Never escalate a battle unless you're forced to," Lilly added.

"And finally, no one can know that we are the Power Rangers," Miley finished.

---

The next day at Seaview High, everyone was excited about Jake Ryan coming back to public school. The three Rangers saw Jake in the courtyard with a crowd of students behind him. "Hey everyone, can I get a moment to relax and be by myself?" he asked.

Soon the crowd left Jake alone and the trio came up to Jake, "Enjoying your first day back?" Miley asked.

"It's good," Jake replied, "Do you think a lot of students will come when they see me join the Martial Arts Club?"

"Yeah," they all answered, "Hell you'll even get Amber and Ashley to come by free will." Miley said that caused the Rangers to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Climbing High for Green  
by TheGreatShadow

It was a new day at Seaview High, and today was a meeting of the Martial Arts Club. To top it off a lot of students wanted to come since Jake was joining the club. Jason came today with a bunch of wooden poles, "Okay everyone, today we will practice with these poles," he said as he grabbed a pole and got prepared to demonstrate with the pole.

"So Jake," Amber started, "How do you think of this Martial Arts?"

"I'm liking the idea of Martial Arts, I can't wait to improve my skills," Jake replied as Jason finished his demonstration.

"Okay everyone, grab a pole and we'll do some practice steps then you can pair up and practice on your own," Jason explained. The student took the formation behind Jason and started to mimic Jason's steps.

They been following Jason's steps for a while until Jason announced, "Okay find a partner and practice amongst your selves and if I see any of you trying to hurt one another I will stop you guys."

Soon almost everyone wanted to be have Jake as their partner. "Some things never change," Miley said.

"Tell me about it," Lily said.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I already asked for Oliver to be my partner," Jake announced disappointing a lot of his fans.

"But we didn't..." Oliver started until caught on, "Of course."

Oliver walked over to Jake, leaving Miley and Lily to pair up and the rest of the students to pair up. "Thanks for being my partner," Jake said, "It just feels like if I pair up with someone else, I won't be able to fully train."

"No problem that's what friends are for," Oliver said as the two started to train.

"What does Jake see in those losers over there?" Amber asked as she and Ashley were tapping their poles together.

"Who knows," Ashley replied, "Maybe we should spy on them."

"Great idea, maybe we'll find what get's Jake to hang out with them and use that to have be with us," Amber said.

The rest of the time of the club, the student were training with the poles until Jason dismissed everyone, "Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jake can you stay behind for a bit?" Jason asked.

"What is it Jason?" Miley asked.

"Well Kat left a message on my cell phone letting me know that her and Kim are about to get the location of the last Enchanted Jewel," Jason explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should get going!" Lily said getting a little excited.

"Calm down Lily, we're going," Jason said as they left for the Command Center.

At the Command Center, Kat and Kim were getting the location of the last Jewel, "Did you get the location I sent you," a man's voice said.

"We did Billy," Kat replied, "Hope you'll be able to come back to Earth to visit."

"I'll try," Billy said, "And tell the new Rangers that I said good luck."

"We will," Kat said as the transmission ended.

Soon the two Pink Rangers heard someone come in, they turned to see Jason and the Jewel Rangers. "Great time guys, we just got the location of the last Enchanted Jewel," Kimberly said.

"Really? Where?" Miley asked.

"Right here," Kim said as she pressed a few buttons and a map with a green dot blinking where the location of the last stone is at. "According to Billy; the Skystone is somewhere here."

"Well let's morph and go look for it," Jake said.

"Hold on super star," Jason said, "If you guys go in there morphed, Kale will might catch on and attack."

"Well let's go there unmorphed," Lily suggested.

"We can't," Oliver stated.

"Why not?" Kat asked.

"Because that's an exclusive area only used by a fitness club," Oliver explained, "You need to be a member or have a member to let you."

"How do you know all this?" Miley asked.

"Well back when I was dating Joannie she sometimes would take me there to go hiking," Oliver answered, "Since she take a hike every Saturday and tomorrow is Saturday maybe I can asked her if I can come so I could look for the Skystone."

"Maybe it's best if we all go," Jake suggested.

"No, you guys should stay behind just in case Kale attacks," Oliver said as he took the Green Morpher and left the Command Center.

Later that day Oliver arrived at Rico's Shore Shack, where he saw Joannie buying some water, "Hey Joannie," Oliver said.

Joannie quickly turned around to see Oliver, "Oh hey Oliver, it's been some time since we saw each other," she greeted, "What have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing much, I joined the Martial Arts Club at school," Oliver said.

"I never thought you'll never join that," Joannie said, "For me I would of joined but I already got a black belt."

"Really? When did you get a black belt?" Oliver asked.

"A few years ago," Joannie replied.

"Well speaking of Martial Arts," Oliver started, "I was told that I need some more stamina and you're going on a hike tomorrow, I wondering if you can take me with you."

"Sure Oliver, we are still friends after all," Joannie said as she started to leave, "I'll come by your house at the crack of dawn."

On the Imperial Starship, Grim walked into command room, "You summoned me you highness?" he asked.

"Yes Grim, I want to get in contact with the Sky General back on Avalon," Kale said.

"Right away your highness," Grim said as he went to the controls and pressed a few buttons.

Soon a hologram of a white humanoid bird in silver armor and had wings on its back, "What can I do for you my empress?"

"Ah Sky General, I need you to come to Earth and help me," Kale said.

"Why would you need my help?" Sky General asked.

"We have a little Power Ranger problem here," Kale replied.

"Power Ranger?" Sky General said, "If they are causing you problems then I'll gladly come."

"I thought so," Kale said as the communication with Sky General ended.

The next day, around ten in the morning, Miley, Lily, and Jake decided to do some extra training with Jason. And Jake suggested that it would be best to train at Miley's house because at the beach they may not get any peace and quiet.

The three teens were training hard as Miley's father was watching them on the back porch.

"Come on Jake you can hit harder than that!" Jason shouted. Jake did what he was told and kicked Jason's gloved hand.

While Jake was with Jason, Miley and Lily were training with each other.

Soon Robbie Ray heard the patio door open and Jackson walked out, "What the hell is going on out here that would cause some people to yell?" he shouted.

"It's your sister and her friends training," Robbie Ray replied.

"Training for what?" Jaskson asked.

"There just training in Martial Arts," Jackson's father replied.

"Why?" Jackson asked for the third time.

"Jackson, I can't answer your questions," Robbie Ray said, "Just go back inside."

"Fine!" Jackson shouted as he walked into the house.

Elsewhere at a hiking trail, Joannie and Oliver, who was sweating, decided to take a quick break. "So Oliver are you feeling the burn?" Joannie asked.

"Oh I'm feeling something," Oliver replied as Joannie turned her back to Oliver to get some water out of her backpack. Oliver took this chance to take out the Green Morpher to see how far he was to the Skystone. According to the Morpher he still had a long way to go. "Damn," he said in a whisper.

"Ready to keep going?" Joannie asked.

"Sure am," Oliver replied as he started to follow Joannie again.

Back on Kale's starship, the Sky General just arrived. "I have arrive my empress."

"I can see that," Kale said as she got up, "Sky General are you ready for your fight?"

"Of course your highness," Sky General said as it pulled out a white blade sword, "My sword, Heavenly Cloud, is ready to fight for you. Just tell me where the Rangers are at."

"Gwen, show our General the Rangers," Kale commanded as Gwen quickly did what she was told to do. The screen soon showed the three Rangers training, "Those are three of the four Rangers that are active."

"They're just children, I'll take care of this fast," Sky General said as it teleported out of there.

"My Empress, I think I found the Blue Ranger," Gwen said.

On the beach near Rico's Shore Shack, Amber and Ashley were furious, "I just don't why Jake would want to be with Stewart and Truscott," Amber said, "They were just training for that stupid Martial Arts Club."

"Yeah how can anyone like that?" Ashley asked.

Soon screams were coming from the beach as people were running from the approaching Sky General. Amber and Ashley scream and ran at the sight of the monster.

The scream also reached the Stewart's house hold, "What the Sam hill was that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Trouble," Miley stated as she pulled out her Morpher, "Ready guys?"

"Ready," Lily and Jake said as they pulled out their Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"By the power of the Sunstone."

"By the power of the Heartstone."

"By the power of the Starstone."

The three Rangers arrived at the beach where Sky General was at, "Hey ugly, are you done terrorizing people?" Miley shouted getting the Sky General's attention.

"Ah you arrived Rangers," Sky General said as it pull out the Heavenly Cloud, "Now it's time for you destruction."

"We'll see about that!" Miley shouted as they pulled out their weapons and charged at the monster.

Back on the hiking trail, Oliver was still check the Morpher to see that they were almost close to the Skystone.

"Hey Oliver," Joannie said get Oliver's attention.

"Yes," Oliver answered.

"Why did you come with me today?" Joannie asked.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

Joannie turned to face Oliver and said, "Oliver I know you didn't come to exercise. It's something else, isn't it?"

"Well I... uh..." Oliver stuttered.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" the two quickly turned to see Grim with Dragontrons.

"Oliver what's going on?" Joannie asked.

"Joannie we have to run, just follow me," Oliver said.

"Okay," Joannie said as she and Oliver started to run.

"Get them," Grim said as the Dragontrons started to chase the two teens.

Oliver had the Green Morpher out so that he can find the Skystone. "This way!" Oliver shouted as he lead Joannie into a cave.

"Oliver why are we here?" Joannie shouted.

"You'll see," Oliver said as he went deeper into the cave. Soon the two arrive in a small chamber that had a pedestal with a green gem shaped like a feather. "Found it," Oliver said.

"What is that? What's going on?" Joannie asked.

Then they started to hear footsteps and knew that the Dragontrons were coming.

"Joannie," Oliver started as he took the green gem and pulled the Green Morpher, "Take these and say 'By the power of the Skystone.'"

"Why?" Joannie asked again.

Then the Dragontrons finally came into the chamber to confront the two teens, "Just do it!" Oliver shouted as he pulled his Morpher out.

"By the power of the Moonstone."

"By the power of the Skystone."

The two teens were now in their Power suits, Joannie's suit was the same design as the others only her suit was green with a father on her chest and her helmet was shaped like a bat. "We're Power Rangers! You were a Power Ranger?" she shouted.

"Yes," Oliver said, "Now let's take care of these creeps!"

Oliver charged at the Dragontrons with Joannie following behind him.

Oliver flipped over a Dragontron and kicked it in the back.

Joannie slid on the ground that knocked some the Dragontrons down, and punch another as she got back up.

"Joannie get your weapon out!" Oliver shouted as he knocked down a few Dragontrons.

"How?"

"Like this!" Oliver replied as his staff appeared in his hands.

"That doesn't..." Joannie was interrupted as two green and silver fans appeared in her hands, "How can I fight with fans?"

Soon two Dragontrons ran towards her and attacked. Joan was able to dodge the attacks and counter them with the fans. Then she noticed that more Dragontrons were on their way into the chamber. "I wonder," she thought out loud as she started to wave her fans up and down. Soon she did it faster and the fans were creating a gust of wind that blew the Dragontrons away.

"Nice one," Oliver said as he approached Jonnie. Then they heard some sort of ring and Oliver pulled out his Morpher and answers it, "Yeah?"

"Oliver, the other Rangers need your help," Jason said.

"I'll be there," Oliver said, "And I found us a Green Ranger as well."

"Okay just hurry to the beach," Jason said.

"We'll be there," Oliver said.

"Just how hard is it to capture a Ranger and a teenage girl," Grim said as he entered the chamber and to his surprise to see the Green Ranger, "Another Ranger!" he shouted as the teleported away.

Back at the beach, the three Rangers were knocked down by the Sky General. "Man this guy is tuff," Lily said.

"What the matter can't fight back?" Sky General mocked.

Soon it felt something hitting its back, it turned to see Oliver, "Hey guys, sorry that we were late," Oliver said.

"We?" Sky General said. Then Joannie jump over Oliver with her fans glowing green. Then she slashed them at the monster, which it tried to block, but the impact destroyed the sword. "No! Not my Heavenly Cloud!"

"About time Oliver," Miley said, "Who's the Green Ranger?"

Before Joannie could answer, they heard Sky General screaming, "You Rangers are going to pay for what you done to my sword!"

On the starship, Kale watch what happened, "They will pay," she said, "Morganna, use the spell."

"Sky General! Vos vadum suscipio magis vox!"

Then Sky General started to grow into a giant.

"And what's a general without a sword," Kale said, "By the Power of the Crown Jewels, restore and empower the Heavenly Cloud!"

The Green Crown Jewel rose from the box and broke in half. One half went back into the box and the other half flew toward Earth and hit the broken sword. The sword was now the right size for Sky General to wield. And to top it off, the sword was now gold with jewels encrusted on it.

"Shall we summon our Zord?" Joannie asked.

"Of course," Miley replied.

"We need Jewel Zord power now!"

Then the Jewel Zords came on command with the Green Batzord as well. Then the four Zords combined like last time and the Batzord flew in from behind and attached on the back of the Megazord.

The Rangers soon ended up in a gray looking control room with five control panels colored, left to right, green, blue, red, white, and yellow.

"Looks like a new cockpit for us," Miley said as the Rangers walked up to the panels that where their colors, "Let's do this!" The Rangers the pulled their Morphers and placed them on the panels.

"You can't stop me!" Sky General shouted as it charged at the Megazord.

The Megazord deflected the monster with its sword and attacked with its spear.

Sky General jumped into the air and kicked the Megazord.

"Hey Miley, how about we finish this?" Lily suggested.

"I agree let's do it!" Miley said.

Both of the Megazord's spear and sword glowed as it swung its sword twice and jabbed its spear at the Sky General. Sky General started to scream as it fell to the ground and exploded.

"That was too easy," Jake said.

Then to the Rangers surprise, the Heavenly Cloud hovered where the Sky General exploded, and in a flash Ske General was back. "You Rangers think you can beat me that easily," Sky General said as it started to fly into the air, "You'll never win!" Sky General pointed its sword at the Megazord firing lightning hitting the Megazord.

"Guys, now that you have the Batzord attached to the Megazord, your Megazord can fly as well," Kat said though the Morphers.

"Now that will be helpful," Oliver said as the Megazord started to take flight.

"So you want the sky fight eh. Well En Garde!" Sky Geneal shouted as it charged at the Megazord.

The Megazord was deflecting all of Sky General's attacks. "Miley we need to end the fight fast," Jake said.

"I know and I got an idea," Miley said.

The Megazord started to flew backwards away from the monster, "What's the matter, you give up?"

Then they noticed that the Megazord was charging at it with the sword and spear pointing at the monster. Sky General tried to defend itself but with the full force of the sword and spear the Sky General was knocked down and the Heavenly Cloud was destroyed.

Halfway between the Megazord and the ground, the Sky General exploded again.

On the ground, the Rangers arrived to look for the Crown Jewel that was used, "What are we looking for again? Jake asked.

"We're looking for a piece of a jewel somewhere," Miley replied.

"Found it!" Lily shouted holding the Green Crown Jewel piece.

"Great job Lily," Miley said, "Let's get it to the Command Center." Then Miley looked at the Green Ranger, "And I want to know who you are." With that the Rangers teleport out of there.

Kale was furious at what happen, "How!" she shouted, "How did the defeat the Sky General! Now I only have half the power of the Crown Jewels, but no matter what I will destroy the Power Rangers."

At the Command Center, Lily handed her cousin the Green Crown Jewel piece. "Aright guys, we now got half of the Crown Jewels back," Kim said.

"We got half the work done now," Miley said as she and the others, minus Joannie, took their helmets off, "Now I want to know who's our Green Ranger."

Joannie slowly took her helmet off ad showed the others her face, "Joannie?" Miley and Lily said.

"How did you become a Ranger?" Lily asked.

"We were being chased by Grim and the Dragontrons when we found the Skystone, I needed to protect her yet I thought she can be a reliable Ranger since she has a black belt in Martial Arts," Oliver explained.

"And trust me I was surprise to see that you guys were the Power Rangers this whole time," Joannie said.

"Well at least we have five Rangers now," Jason said, "But Joannie there are a few thing we'll like to go over with you."

The weekend soon past as the Rangers returned to school. "Hey guys," Joannie greeted as she came to the table where Miley, Lily, and Oliver were sitting at, "How was the rest of the your weekend? And where's Jake?"

"The rest of the weekend was kind of bland," Lily said.

"As for Jake he's trying to get his fans to stop stocking him," Miley added.

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"For me Jason asked if I could help out in the Martial Arts Club, and I said yes," Jonnie said.

"That's great, they need someone else to help out," Oliver said, "Especially to keep an eye on the student who goof around."

"Yeah Jason told me all about it," I'm glad I'll be able to help you guys."


End file.
